


Sisters of the moon

by ThusSpokeRaven



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: AU, Bondage, Eventual Smut, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Light Bondage, Love, New Orleans, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Witches, coven - Freeform, super natural - Freeform, tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 37,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThusSpokeRaven/pseuds/ThusSpokeRaven
Summary: Immovable object vs irresistible force.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

* * *

 

 

Wilhelmina Venable curled her gloved hands tighter on the top of her cane.  She stood out at the graveside service wearing a royal purple Victorian gown and a tearless face.  Her former employers had been wrecks of humanity embracing sin the way some people embraced their children.  Ms. Venable was a great many things, but hypocrite? She was not going to fake tears to fit in with these weak souls she found herself standing amongst.  

 

Her eyes moved back toward the preacher that she had found in the yellow pages.  Mutt and Jeff were active opposers of God and the church in its many forms. The edge of her lips curled.  It was rather amusing to force their bodies to be dropped into holes to the droning of this so called godly man who only charged $499.98 to send these two gentlemen to their final reward or flaming pit in hell.

 

She schooled her face as the service came to its end.  Ms. Venable was quite surprised that so many of Mutt and Jeff’s “dates” showed without the financial compensation that characterized their usual rendezvous.  The hussies even managed to offer up a crocodile tear or two. The only real tears were the ones in the eyes of the drug dealers. Ms. Venable was unconcerned for the men.  The retainers Mutt and Jeff paid should be sufficient for them to retain their limbs.

 

The preacher looked around for a hand to press or a shoulder to pat but Mutt and Jeff’s funeral broke up swiftly in favor of the after party at their beach house.  Ms. Venable sighed and turned away as he looked at her almost hopefully. She began to make her slow way to her vehicle..

 

A man in a very shiny and tailored suit caught up with her.  “That’s quite the dress Ms. Venable.”

 

Venable stopped and turned to face the man.  “Very good. You know my name. I imagine if you have mastered that bit of knowledge then you have also learned that I have little tolerance for people who intercept others at funerals.”

 

“I’m Walter Harmon,” he began.

 

“And you continue to talk.”  She turned and continued on her way.

 

“I’m the lawyer for the boys’ estate.  You’re in the will, Ms. Venable.”

 

“You would have me believe that two boys who are simple enough to pat cocaine on the face of their pilot while they are in flight have thought ahead enough to write a will?”  Ms. Venable sneered at the thought.

 

Walter Harmon continued to walk beside her.  “It was a demand of the board. It would make ownership of Mutt and Jeff’s shares clear in the event of them doing, well, the kind of thing they did.”

 

“And I am in such a will…. I assume I am to receive my work pod as compensation for my work,” she said dryly.

 

“At the least.  You may well end up in control of their entire empire.”

 

Ms. Venable stopped and turn.  “Mr. Harmon?”

 

He offered her his card.  “Make an appointment Ms. Venable.  We have a great deal to discuss including a special arrangement the boys were putting together as a gift for your service before their untimely demises.”

 

Ms. Venable accepted the card gingerly.  She looked at it before placing it in her reticule.  “I believe I will be in touch Mr. Harmon.”

 

“I believe you will,” he muttered as he watched her slowly walk away, her cane somehow managing to stab every dandelion on the way.

 

* * *

 

Ms. Venable frowned as she looked through the paperwork.  “So I am to, in effect, own the company without being a part of the company.”

 

“A succinct summing up,” agreed Walter Harmon.  “You will be one of the so-called idle rich. Idle except for, of course, the other situation we discussed.”

 

“Why would I be cut out of the company’s control if I am to have ownership?” she asked tersely.

 

“It was a requirement of the board.  Apparently, they believe you to be a … how did Mutt put it?  An obsessively controlling mega bitch.” Harmon’s face twitched just enough to show his amusement.

 

Ms.  Venable closed the folder neatly squaring it on the edge of the conference room table.  “And this… surgery they arranged for me? If I undergo it and undergo the round of psychological counseling….”

 

Mr Harmon sat back in his chair weaving his fingers.  “You will be permitted to take a seat at the table in time for the next investors meeting.  With your shares, your voice will be heard quite clearly.”

 

Ms. Venable looked at the other packet of information.  “New Orleans. What fresh hell is this?” Her face twisted.  “Arrange it,” she stated before struggling upright with the help of her cane.

 

Harmon watched her walk out.  He shook his head. “Maybe she’ll die under anesthesia.” he said trying to cheer himself up.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

* * *

 

 

Misty Day wrapped the shawl tighter around herself.  She stood in the garden soaking up the last sunlight of the day.  She smiled broadly as she was joined by Madison. The hippie witch would never admit it, but the bitchy witch was a favorite.  Yes, Madison had killed her once, but at this point, she would be hard pressed to name a witch without bloody hands. At least Madison wasn’t into that polite society crap that smelled like honeysuckle and tangled up like kudzu.

 

“Yo hippie dip!” Madison greeted.  “Cordelia is looking for you.” The former star shrugged.  “Don’t know why she didn’t start here. Hippie dippy heaven out here.”

 

Misty chuckled.  “Don’t go makin’ me wanna resurrect your dinner again Madison,” she teased as she strolled closer.

 

“Ew.  I was better off when you were a crispy critter.”  Madison gave that tiny smile she sometimes gave to take the sting from her words.  Much as she hated to admit it, she had a fondness for the swamp witch. 

 

Misty chuckled.  “Which way was she headed, Hollywood?”

 

“If you go toward her office you’ll probably trip over her.”  The former actress picked a dandelion and blew it to pieces with a frown.

 

An amused gleam twinkled in Misty’s eye.  “Still lustin’ after her then?”

 

Madison’s face twisted.  “Shut the hell up Hippy Bitch.”

 

Misty followed the corridor looking in various rooms as she passed..  She smiled broadly as she spotted Cordelia and Zoe with their heads together over a notepad.  Zoe left with a nod. “I’ll take care of that right away.”

 

Cordelia turned and spotted Misty.  Her face lightened. “Misty. I was just looking for you.”  She gave the younger woman a warm hug as she had done often since the swamp witch’s most recent resurrection.

 

“So Madison tells me.”  

 

An eyebrow rose elegantly.  “And how many ways did she find to insult you while telling you?” Cordelia asked with a humorous tone.

 

Misty gave a chuckle.  “Aw Madison is all blow, no snow.  I met meaner rabbits.”

 

“I’m fairly sure that most rabbits have never locked you in a crypt.”

 

The swamp witch waved it off.  “Just a lil spat ‘tween friends.”

 

Cordelia gave a small shrug.  “To each their own.” She slipped her arm through Misty’s.  “Have you thought about what we talked about?”

 

Misty sighed.  “I love my swamp Cordelia.  I am just not sure what a girl like me would do in a city.”

 

The Supreme smiled.  “I actually had a thought about that.  You are a deeply caring person with a healing nature.  I was thinking that someone like that could be a real asset as a visiting volunteer at a hospital.”

 

Misty’s brows knit.  “Me? Visitin’ with folks?  What good would that do?”

 

“One of the alumni of this school is a doctor.  She tells me that there are quite a few patients that come through who have no family. That kind of loneliness can impact a person’s healing process.  In the near future, there will be some individuals from all over the United States coming to take part in a program which will involve significant healing times and pain.  They will likely be striking out at everyone, but they are human and they do need. I’ve seen you with Madison. You are exactly the kind of volunteer visitor they need.”

 

Misty thought about this.  “I’m not sure Miss Cordelia.  I just don’t know.”

 

Cordelia nodded.  “Just promise you’ll think about it Misty.  I would love to give you a reason to spend more time at the Academy and I think you could do a world of good for some people in real pain.”


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

* * *

 

 

Misty frowned as she adjusted the ID.  She felt just plain unnatural in the volunteer smock and ID.  She was walking down the hall toward her ward for the day. The way the job was explained to her, she would hand out magazines and listen.  

 

Katie, a senior volunteer intercepted her.  “I did a round in this hall earlier. About half of these folks have a bit of cranky just as a part of their nature. I thank God they will be well medicated later.  A few are the diverting class clown types. Just laugh no matter how bad the jokes and watch out for the lady at the end of hall.”

 

Misty looked at her curiously.  “Why’s that?”

 

“You get cranky types. Just part of the charm of the job.  They grow up swallowing anger and turn around and take it out on others… That woman, she swallowed something big and cold and I’m pretty sure it sank the Titanic.”  Katie gave her a wink and pulled out the visitor cart for her.  “Start with the guy in 1211. He’s an easy start.”

 

Misty was a little uncomfortable at first, but she found that most of the people on that long hall were more or less grateful for a distraction from tests and quiet pages and beeps and institutional bedding.  Sometimes all someone wanted was another person to hold their hand and listen to the things that made them scared. An older man wanted to tell her about his wife who had passed in that hospital three years before.  So many little stories. Sometimes a person only wanted somebody to bring down an extra blanket to make them feel cared for.

 

Misty gave a sad little smile about halfway through.  Cordelia was right. It was easy enough, but what she was doing made a difference for these people. Misty didn’t want to stop. 

 

She looked at the final door on the hall with trepidation.  This was the woman that made Katie caution her. Misty pulled her smile on.  No amount of swallowed nastiness would ruin her day or make her do less than her best.  She opened the door to see a woman in a purple dress with a cane sitting in a chair.

 

Misty looked around.  “Are you the patient in this room ma’am?”

 

Venable looked the woman over.  “I am Wilhelmina Venable. You may call me Ms. Venable.”

 

Misty smiled broadly and drew the little wheeled cart into the room.  “I’m pleased to meet you Ms. Venable. I’m Misty Day.”

 

Ms. Venable barely gave her a glance before stating “You are not a doctor or a nurse or one of those fellows who occasionally wander by in their endless searches for lonely bedpans.”

 

Misty put the cart to the side and sat in the other chair.  “No. I’m a visitor. I go around visiting, bringing reading material, spending time….” she stopped as Ms. Venable raised her hand.

 

“What you are is incredibly verbose,” she said impatiently.

 

The swamp witch cocked her head.  “And you got a little rude going there but that’s just fine.  Hospitals bring that out in some folks.”

 

Ms. Venable looked at her like she had her head on backwards.  She thumped her cane and stared at the door in a foul humor. 

 

Misty caught the look.  “Expecting a visitor today Ms. Venable?  I can check with the desk if you are.”

 

The older woman continued to stare holes in the door.  “The doctor said half past. I am unaccustomed to simply sitting and waiting.”  She stood with both hands on the cane. Misty noticed the other woman’s awkward posture and the tiniest flash of pain as she stood.

 

“You know what Ms. Venable?  I bet he just got called up for one of them emergencies down stairs.  He’ll be here lickety sizzle.”

 

Venable stared at Misty.  “Your cheerfulness is deeply off putting.”  

 

Both women looked at the door at the sound of the knocks.  The doctor came in, looking a little confused at Ms. Venable’s dressed state.  “Ms. Venable, I am Dr. Patel.”

 

Ms. Venable looked to Misty and raised a brow.  “A visitor is not welcome.”

 

Misty smiled and stood.  “That’s okay Ms. Venable. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  Her smile grew broader at Ms. Venable’s expression and she pushed her cart away.

 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

* * *

 

 

Madison stole a spoonful of ice cream from Misty’s bowl, humming at the taste of the premium treat.   “What?” she said at Misty’s expression, her lips curling in her amusement. “Hippie chicks are all sharing and caring until their treats get sampled?”  She licked the spoon with a quirked eyebrow. “So this bitch was rude and you are what? Going to sweet her into submission? You have the weirdest kinks Swamp bitch.”  She tskd and gave a mournful head shake. She would never admit it but she worried for the other woman. 

 

Misty chuckled as she took another spoonful of her little treat.  “She makes me think of Ginnie Mae McKay,” she finally said thoughtfully.  She sat back on her stool. 

 

Madison groaned.  “Jesus Hippy. That name even sounds inbred.”  She ducked the thrown napkin with a laugh. 

 

The swamp witch shook her head with a grin.  “Ginnie Mae spent all of one year tellin' every kid she could that Santa Claus wasn’t real but when I passed her house Christmas night, she was already asleep in a chair by the wood stove.  Ms. Venable is cold and rude, but I get the feelin' under it all she is hopin' someone proves her wrong about what a crappy place the world is.” Misty shrugged and had another spoonful of ice cream.

 

The other witch laughed.  “Swamp rat versus the aristocrat.  That is a cage match I want to see.” She mimed a bit of boxing and grinned diving in for more ice cream.

 

“Behave Hollywood, or your gonna get a tongue lashin’ for the ages.” Misty warned pulling her bowl further away.

 

“Promises, promises,” Madison teased.

 

Cordelia came into the kitchen.  She smiled as she spotted two of her girls gossiping over a bowl of ice cream. “Ice cream.  Was it that bad?”

 

Misty smiled and slid the container over towards the Supreme and her friend.  “It was good. A lot of people just need company and it felt like I maybe made a bit of difference.”  She licked her spoon. “Thank you for sending me there.”

 

“Everyone is all fuzzy puppies to our hippy but Ms. V the Vicious.  Naughty, naughty girl” she said dryly. Madison sent her spoon in for Misty’s ice cream again only to be blocked by the healer’s swift spoon.  “Damn hippy. You so need to try out for the NHL.” She licked her spoon looking up at Cordelia under her eyelashes. The object of her lust was looking especially yummy that evening.

 

“Ms. V?” Cordelia inquired as she sat on a nearby stool and grabbed a spoon.  “Do I need to worry Misty?” She knew better. The younger woman was nothing if not possessed of an inner core of pure steel.

 

Misty shook her head.  “She has a bit of redwood up the ass but ain’t nothin' I can’t handle.”

 

“Yeah,” drawled Madison.  “Get a bit of redwood, you send in the beaver.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ms.  Venable looked at the hard-sided suitcase of clothes on her bed.  She was still dressed in her purple business suit, her teeth at the edge of cracking with the pressure she was exerting on them.  Damn Mutt and Jeff. They were so certain they could make her a kinder, gentler sort of woman by fixing her physically and then forcing her to cry to some journaling, turtleneck wearing, belly button fixated, peacenikky head shrinker.  They were interfering fools.

 

When she stood, she would be taking out a nightgown.  When she put on the nightgown, she was accepting the situation in front of her giving away her control again.  They would cut her open, possibly multiple times and be monitoring her constantly for months as the amalgam of new technologies pulled her body into the correct form.  There would be surgical adjustments of her ribs, take some bone here, stuff in something there. She would be relearning how to move as she had spent so much of her life out of true that her balance would be all wrong.  For months possibly, she would be near helpless. The doctor tried to prepare her for the pain. The only pain that would give her pause was knowing she was incapable of control. 

 

Ms. Venable was fairly certain that she may have to replace psychologists as she feared that her tongue would be even deadlier than usual.  She pulled the documents that the lawyer had given her closer. She reread the terms for the 40th time. Closing the folder, her chin lifted.  To get everything she wanted, she had to give up a few months here. She lifted the cane and smacked it down. She stood and went to the suitcase.  Her vulnerability now would make her invulnerable later. It was a sacrifice she would make.

 

She pulled out a night gown and a pair of slippers.  Ms. Venable’s face twisted. She could not make Mutt and Jeff pay for the indignities before her.  That was the biggest tragedy of all in her mind. Venable moved the suitcase into the wardrobe. She drew out hangers for the suit and moved back to the nightgown.  She would change and tomorrow would begin the evaluation. She would spend some time being poked, prodded, and measured before the shot that would drop her to sleep long enough for them to drill into each spinal bone and place the new tech.

 

As she finished changing, she lay in the bed on her side.  She would savor this now because she would be on her stomach for some time until her back was straightened and the spinal narrowing was alleviated.  One more reason for her to do something terrible to her former employers graves when this was all over. A grim smile curved her lips as she fell asleep to dreams of revenge against dead men.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

* * *

 

 

Misty crouched down and smiled at the old man in a wheelchair.  “Mr. Daniels, you are lookin’ positively spry today,” she enthused.

 

He laughed and patted Misty’s shoulder.  “It’s the visiting volunteer. Makes me want to get well, so I can get inappropriate with her without Nurse Ratchet coming after me for ignoring the doctor’s orders to be boring.”  He pushed up his glasses with a swollen knuckle.

 

The swamp witch laughed and took his knotted hand in hers.  “Don’t look now but she is comin’. Want a book so I can get away before she gives me the eye?”  Her light brown eyes twinkled as she jerked a chin at her cart.

 

Mr. Daniels smiled and pointed his hand toward the cart.  “Popular Science.” 

 

Misty handed him a couple magazines.  “You take care Mr. Daniels.” She stood and watched him flip through a magazine and basically avoid looking at the overworked nurse who was coming toward him with a frown.  He would be going to the home his kids stuffed him in within the next couple days, so the Cajun was enjoying giving him smiles whenever she could. She got back to her cart and moved along the corridor.

 

Misty knocked and opened the door of Ms. Venable’s room with a grin.  She was determined to out stubborn this woman. “Ms. Venable,” she greeted as she entered.  The woman in question was sitting in the chair again. She sat in slippers and a nightgown her face tight and her knuckles white around the head of the cane as she looked at the wall.  Misty pushed her cart to the side of the room and sat in the other chair. 

 

Ms. Venable’s jaw was tight as she looked at the other woman.  “Ms. Day, I do not require a visitor.” She was in a particularly bad humor as she was still coming to terms with the idea of putting herself at other people’s mercy for the next several months.

 

“What you require is a change Ms. Venable.  You are a young and beautiful woman and ya are wound tighter than an octogenarian with constipation.”  Misty smiled to soften her words though she realized the tease would probably be lost on the uptight woman.

 

“And insulting. Let’s add insulting to the list of your failings, Ms. Day.”  Ms. Venable thumped her cane in frustration.

 

Misty smiled.  “You and I have quite a rocky road ‘head of us if we go on like this.”

 

“I. Do. Not. Require. A. Visitor,” Ms. Venable stated as slowly and clearly as she could.

 

Misty took a breath.  “I ain’t a visitor to you Ms. Venable.  I’m a friend waitin’ to happen.” She looked at her cart.  “I ain’t seen you anywhere but that chair Ms. Venable and no TV on and no conversational skills to speak of… I think you could use somethin’ special.”  She looked through the cart and found a battered book. She put it on the table beside Ms. Venable. “Something to be said for miserable bastards who let the world show ‘em better, don’t you think?” she twittered.  “You have a good evenin' Ms. Venable.”

 

Wilhelmina Venable took in a deep breath and cast a glance at the book beside her.  She hated that she was already bored enough to read the instructions for the TV remote.  Her hand drifted to the book and drew it towards herself. “A Christmas Carol and Other Stories by Charles Dickens.”  She cleared her throat and angled herself to see if she could see the other woman through the narrow window in the door.  “Rude woman doesn’t deserve satisfaction,” she muttered. Checking one more time, she placed the cane on the table beside her and began to revisit an old literary friend.

 

Misty stowed the book cart and said good night to some of the patients in the hall.  With her good nature and blunt tongue she’d become a favorite fast. She stopped to help Miss Gavin with her crossword as she got ready to leave.  She looked back down the hall with a smile. A peek through the window told her the tale. Ms. Venable’s cane was ignored as she paged through the book with a brief almost expression telling Misty of the difficult woman’s transportation to another world and time.

 

The swamp witch smiled.  Maybe this was something she could work with.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey there Zoe,” she greeted from the door of the other witch’s room.  

 

Zoe closed up the heavy tome she was reading and padded to the door.  “Misty, hey.” She smiled broadly. “What’s up?”

 

“I need to soften up a book lover and the book cart at the hospital is a little sparse.  I wondered if I could borrow some money to go to the used book store and maybe borrow you to help me pick some books out.” she said hopefully.

 

Zoe patted the swamp witch’s arm.  “I can do you one better.” She began moving to the attic stairs.

 

Misty frowned.  “We aren’t going to Spaulding’s room are we?”  The dolls just creeped her out.

 

The council member laughed.  “No. There is a room where they stored things that former students left behind.  I’ve been going through it and calling around to see if anyone wanted their stuff.  I thought we could donate what people didn’t want. We have like three big boxes just of the rejected books.  Most of them are what we would consider the classics.”

 

“What we would consider the classics?  What did their previous owners consider them?”

 

“For some of them?  Brand spanking new.”  Misty opened the door and headed to a stack of beer boxes.  She pulled out a couple books and waved them. “They’re donations for your cart and your book lover now.”


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

* * *

 

 

Ms. Venable placed the book in the place it had been in when it was left the day before.  She had no desire to encourage the chirpy visitor. Her eyes slid sideways to the book. Of course it would not be so terrible to have more reading material.  She slid the book to a different spot on the table to show it had been read. She cleared her throat and returned it to the original spot. It would not do to encourage the rude woman. There was a knock on the door.  She lifted her chin.

 

“Ms. Venable,” greeted the orderly.  “I’m here to take you for another MRI.”  He didn’t bother smiling. He already was informed that such niceties were usually wasted on this sour lemon.

 

Her brow knit briefly.  “I see.” She looked at the book on the table.  It was just as well. She was uncharacteristically uncertain what message to send with the placement of the book.  She pushed herself out of the chair and made her way to the wheelchair. Placing her cane between her right side and the chair, she folded her hands in her lap.  Her eyes remained on the book until she was in the hall. 

 

Ms. Venable lifted her chin as she heard the unmistakable music of Ms. Day’s laughter in one of the rooms they passed.  Her shoulders pulled tighter as the chair was spun to be pulled back into the elevator. 

 

“Hold the elevator,” she heard called out.  Ms. Venable swiftly grabbed her cane and stabbed it into the doorway.

 

“Ms. Day,” she greeted with an imperious nod.

 

“Ms. Venable.”  Misty smiled and crouched to the other woman’s eye level.  She reached into her smock and pulled out a book placing it on Venable’s lap.  “Hospitals are all hurry up and wait. Ya might need this.” She tapped the book.  “I read it last night. I love the last bit.” Smiling, she stood and backed into the hall holding the door.  “Hope you’re back before I leave. I’d love to hear what you think.” She let the door go.

 

Ms. Venable stabbed the door again.  “Wait.”

 

Misty Day’s brows lifted as she turned back toward the woman in the elevator.  “Can I do somethin’ for you Ms. Venable?”

 

The red head cleared her throat.  “You may take the other book. It was quite….soppy.”  She felt unfamiliar muscles try to pull at her face at the infectiously happy look on the other woman.  Ms. Venable contained the almost twitch of her lips, but something must have shown because the insufferable Ms. Day looked twice as happy.  

 

“Consider it done Ms. Venable,” she called out as the doors closed.  She wasn’t sure but she thought she saw some little glint in Ms. Venable’s eye.  “I’ll wear her down yet,” she said under her breath as she trotted back to check in on a newer patient a few doors from Ms. Venable’s.

 

Ms. Venable stared at the door of the elevator.  As they reached the radiology floor, she picked up the book.  It was the Count of Monte Cristo. She had not read it since shortly after her back made it impossible to run and play like the children of her neighborhood, no matter how much her home life left her wanting to try.  She turned to the back, suddenly curious as to what Ms. Day was so fond of about the ending. “Wait and hope,” she read under her breath.

 

“Ms. Venable?  Did you say something?”

 

Her face twisted.  “Nothing.” She closed the book firmly and stared ahead.  She knew it was a matter of time before she joined Edmond Dantes in his adventures but she would keep it on her terms as much as possible.  There would be damned little on her terms for the time being. She touched the precise quiff that had been her hallmark for so long. Perhaps Ms. Day’s presence would be helpful after all.

 

The MRI was indeed a hurry up and wait situation as several emergency patients were rushed in.  Venable traveled down a road of revenge with Monsieur Dantes. Following her own turn in the tube, her doctor spoke to her about the arrangements for her first surgery.  Her jaw tightened. She rode silently up the elevator. She was surprised as the doors opened. “Ms. Day. You are here late,” she noted.

 

“I am.  I wanted to organize the books I brought in today on the cart so I could find what I need easier.”  Misty smiled. “Glad I got a chance to see ya before I left. Finger in the book. That means ya been readin’.”

 

“It was an adequate way of passing time Ms. Day, when compared to conversation with an orderly or a lamp.” she dismissed.  “Would you accompany me to my room, Ms. Day? I have a situation I wish to discuss with you.”

 

Misty jerked her head at the orderly with a grin.  He lifted his hands and relinquished the Red Lemon with great relief.  Taking the handles of the wheelchair, Misty steered them back to Ms. Venable’s room.  Parking the chair beside the other woman’s favorite chair and setting the brakes, Misty took a seat in the other visitor chair.  “What can I do for you Ms. Venable?”

 

Ms. Venable sat herself in her chair and wrapped her hands around the top of her cane.  “I am a woman unused to… allowing others to dictate to me the nature of my day to day existence.  My upcoming surgery will make certain things difficult if not impossible for me for some time. I would ask you if you would be willing to cut off my hair Ms. Day.”

 

Misty cocked her head.  “You won’t be able to brush or style it while you’re healin.”

 

“Correct.  I have little interest in being an object of mockery because my hair is not groomed.”

 

Misty decided not to point out that she was currently being called the Red Lemon for other reasons.  “I won’t Ms. Venable.” She held up a hand to forestall comment. “I will adjust my visitin’ hours so I can come in and put your hair in order.”

 

Ms. Venable was a proud woman and while the idea of being at this...volunteer’s mercy was difficult, so was the idea of carrying off a bald look.  Her jaw jumped. “I will pay you.”

 

“You will not.”  Misty looked at the woman, her eyes narrowing.  “Not with money Ms. Venable.”

 

Being used was not unfamiliar territory for Ms. Venable, former wage slave to two overgrown adolescents.  “What are your terms Ms. Day?”

“We eat lunch together every day I am scheduled and we use first names ‘tween us.”

 

Ms. Venable frowned at the head of her cane.  She lifted her chin. The woman across from her was an irritant but an easier and shorter term irritant than regrowing her hair.  “Very well. When it is the two of us, you may call me Wilhelmina.”

 

Misty smiled.  “What about Mina?”

 

“No.”

 

A chuckle rolled from Misty’s throat.  “Deal and done. Now Wilhelmina, if you will excuse me I have to learn the care and feeding of that ducks ass hairdo of yours.”

 

“A quiff.” Venable snapped.  “Very well… Misty.”

 

Misty nodded.  “Enjoy your book.  I’ll see ya in the morning.”


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

* * *

 

 

Madison sleepily poured a coffee and leaned against the kitchen counter.  “So now you are going to the hospital to brush the venomous bitch’s hair in the morning, join her for lunch and if you have time, bring her books at night.”  She sipped her coffee. “Kind of insidious for a hippy dippy type. You’ll crack that hard boiled egg in no time.” Madison chuckled and snagged a tomato off the other woman’s lunch..  

 

Misty gave a half hearted thwack with a wooden spoon before she finished wrapping up the lunch she made for herself and put it in one of the cloth grocery bags from the cupboard.  “I meant to talk to you about somethin’ Hollywood. It’s gonna be months before she can leave the hospital for good and I think she ain’t never had anyone she could really count on.  I was thinkin’ if somethin’ happened. I got sick or somethin’ I should arrange for someone to go for me.”

 

Madison raised a brow at Misty.

 

Misty grinned.  “Good point. You two’d make that hospital stay permanent.  I’ll ask Zoe if she’d be my substitute.”

 

Cordelia came in, yawning as she padded toward the coffee.  She wore a pajama shirt buttoned a bit on the low side and pj shorts a little on the high side.  “Morning girls. Was up way too late.” She stretched in a way that showed off her belly before pouring her coffee.  Misty grinned as Madison popped upright and then muttered an excuse on the way out.

 

Cordelia looked after the former star with concern.  “Is she alright?”

 

Misty smiled broadly.  “Ain’t nothing that a cold shower won’t fix.  I’ll see ya later.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was the final morning before her surgery.  Ms. Venable felt unaccountably anxious. She wrapped her hands around the cane’s head as if it were a lifesaver and she was in the deep end.  Her eyes moved to the clock. Her lips curled cruelly. Of course the volunteer had chosen not to be there this morning. She stood and considered doing a slow lap around the hall before she was trapped.

 

Misty knocked and smiling, entered.  “Hey there Wilhelmina.”

 

Ms. Venable looked at the volunteer.  “Good morning Misty,” she said blandly.

 

Putting her bag down by her chair she took up the hairbrush.  “I watched some youtube videos…” she grinned “after I had my friend Zoe explain how to find youtube videos on hairstyles.”  

 

“How… industrious,” Ms. Venable replied dryly.

 

Misty frowned as she stood behind the other woman.  “What time ya get up today Wilhelmina?”

 

“I have been up for some time,” she admitted as she felt the other woman begin to draw the brush through.  For her, brushing was something she did in an economical fashion before beginning for the day. The volunteer seemed to have other ideas.  “It is unnecessary to brush so lightly Ms….. Misty. I am not going to break nor will I cry should you find a knot unexpectedly.”

 

Misty smiled.  She had a feeling this would be a thing.  “You got nothin’ but time right now Wilhelmina.  Let me do this my way.”

 

The former personal assistant’s shoulders tightened as she ground her teeth.  She didn’t understand why it should be the volunteer’s way if it were her hair.  As the strokes continued, her shoulders slowly relaxed. She did not want to relax.  There was an itchy sort of feeling that grew as the brush moved through her hair. It was a happy sort of feeling at being cared for by someone who was not paid for it.  She didn’t trust it at all. Wilhelmina would resist this. It wouldn’t last anyhow. Nothing good did.

 

Misty’s lips curled happily with every degree that Wilhelmina’s shoulders relaxed.  She knew the other woman would fight anything so alien as joy at a hair brushing, so even the tiny signs of effects felt huge to her.  Eventually, she had to finish up the hair and it was with a degree of sadness that she put the brush aside. “Surgery tomorrow?” she asked.

 

It took Wilhelmina a moment to recognize the question being asked.  “Yes Misty.”

 

“You can still eat lunch today?”

 

Venable remembered the rest of the deal.  “Yes. I am permitted to eat until 8 hours prior which will be quite late this evening.  You will not be required for my hair tomorrow as I will be undergoing surgery in the morning.”

 

“I wondered if you’d do somethin’ for me Wilhelmina.”

 

Venable smiled tightly.  This is where the price got paid.  She was stupid to fall for that cared for feeling for even a second because this is when the bill came out.  “What is it Misty?” she asked tightly.

 

“Can you get me permission to sit with you in recovery?”

 

Wilhelmina startled.  “I’m sorry?”

 

“I already planned seein’ you off in the mornin’.  I’d feel better if I could sit with you after. It ‘sposed to be family and all but if you tell ‘em I have your permission….”  Misty said with a bit of hope.

 

“Why?”

 

Misty moved around to sit in her accustomed chair.  She leaned forward and lightly placed her hand on the two wrapped on the cane head before pulling it back.  She had a feeling she shouldn’t push her luck too much here. “Because I care Wilhelmina. Please, let me sit with you after.”

 

Wilhelmina stared at the place where that hand had touched hers.  She had not been touched by anyone not collecting on her health insurance in a very long time and it was disconcerting to say the least.  It was in this state that she absently nodded an agreement. The volunteer would be there for her at a time when she had counted so firmly on her customary aloneness.  She wondered if the stress of her situation had caused her to snap.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

* * *

 

 

Venable’s eyes slid open slowly.  Her last memory before the doctor asked her to count backwards was Misty Day walking beside the gurney.  The younger woman held the cane and kept it where it could be seen from where Wilhelmina traveled on her stomach.  It was as if she knew of Ms. Venable’s use of it as a kind of talisman against the world. The drugs that the nurse had put in her backside were making Venable’s body very relaxed but seeing this made her mind easier.  When the bed paused at the doors, Misty crouched at the head of the gurney. She smiled gently. “I’ll wait for you,” she said before stepping back to let the wheeled stretcher head into the operating room.

 

Misty was laying on a mat and pillow on the floor below the odd bed that they would use until the technology was advanced enough in it’s work to remove the portions sticking out of Ms. Venable’s back.  She was quietly reading to the woman above. Her eyes looked up as she turned the page to capture Ms. Venable’s. A smile slowly spread and she closed the book using her finger as a marker.

 

“Hello Ms. Venable,” Misty greeted, obviously pleased as punch.

 

Ms Venable’s brows twitched in confusion.  “I thought you insisted on my first name Ms. Day,” she said in a drug tinged and dry voice.

 

“The nurse keeps poppin’ in without knockin’.  I don’t want to lose my privilege because she has a wide streak o’ rude goin’.”  She looked to the side. “Gonna get you some ice chips Ms. Venable. You look a might dry.”  

 

As Misty rolled off the floor mat, Venable saw that the cane had been lying beside her.  It was a measure of how out of it she still was that she was touched by the volunteer’s gesture.  The swamp witch crouched beside the frame. She shook her head amazed at all the little devices that were running along Wilhelmina’s spine under a protective cover.  Her beloved mud was wonderful for burns and cuts, but this would have been far beyond it. In a way it saddened her. Venable was so very unhappy and then to take her ability to do for herself for such a long time.  It cracked her heart to think of it every time.

 

Misty slid so her back was against a part of the framework and she opened the lid of a styrofoam cup.  “They say that after you have a bit of time, you’ll be able to roll this bed thingie near upright but best to keep you down for a little.”  She used a spoon to fish out a couple of chips. She lifted the spoon. She could see Ms. Venable’s damnable pride rearing it’s fearsome head.  “Just ‘tween us girls Wilhelmina. No one will ever know.” She offered the spoon again and this time Ms. Venable accepted it. As turning her head was not an option, she closed her eyes tight.

 

Misty nodded.  She knew that this woman was like an old oak.  A good storm could rip her to splinters. This surgery and its aftermath was asking her to be dependent on another and it was hurting her.  Misty was determined to be there for this woman without breaking her. She didn’t make a fuss about giving Ms. Venable more ice. She simply slid back onto the mat and picked up the book.  It’s cover gained a small amount of wet saltiness. Misty read on determined not to give Wilhelmina an ounce more reason for another tear.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“This is impossible,” Venable stated firmly.

 

“Not impossible just tricky.”  Misty took a step back, just at the edge of Wilhelmina’s range of sight as she considered.  She crouched. “Can you live with a braid until the doohickeys come off your spine?” she asked.

 

Venable’s jaw tightened.  “You should have just cut the hair off when I asked you to.”

 

Misty reached up and drew her fingers slowly along the other woman’s scalp and through the hair.  “And miss being able to touch this wonderful hair? Woman’d have to be nuts to agree to shearin’ you.”

 

A nurse knocked and came in.  “Time for some pain meds Ms. Venable,” she announced in a very faux cheerful voice.

 

“Take them away,” Ms. Venable stated from behind gritted teeth.

 

The nurse looked confused.  “Is there an issue? Allergy?  Do I need to have the doctor go over your medication again?”

 

“Family history with addiction.  Take them away,” she ground out.

 

Misty tilted her head.  She wondered if that was part of Ms. Venable’s pushing people away.  She watched the nurse leave and slid under the bed to the mat she left there.  She knew from the look on her face Wilhelmina would strike out if she asked about it so she smiled.  “You know, Wilhelmina, I think I can manage a few different hairstyles with you like this. Maybe a Princess Leia hair bun thing if ya don’t like a braid or….”

 

“Fix it any way you want,” Venable snapped.  She felt so much pain from the work on her back and so much anger for having revealed such a thing to this butterfly of a woman.

 

Misty chewed her lips.  “I like people but sometimes they do some really stupid things.  I had a bunch of folk try to kill me for bein’ different. It turned out though.  I found my tribe that way.”

 

Curious despite herself, Wilhelmina asked.  “Tribe?”

 

“People do okay on their own, but I figure everyone has people who make a kind of family and just makes you the best you by being your tribe….like Stevie and Fleetwood Mac.”

 

Ms. Venable frowned.  “People tried to kill you so you found your tribe?”

 

Misty gave a 10000 watt smile.  “A good bit...but I think maybe some of my tribe is waiting for me to find them.”  She shrugged and drew her fingers through Ms. Venable’s hair. “Braid and over the shoulder should do it.”


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

* * *

 

 

Ms. Venable’s voice carried quite well down the hall.  Misty chuckled as an orderly came out of the room like the hounds of hell were chewing on his heels.  Mr. D laughed. “I see she is in rare form today. Some of those young things down the hall have a pool for each of the staff around here.  Think Sammy next door took the prize on that orderly there.”

 

Misty pulled out the magazines she saved for him and handed them over.  “How is the pool for me?”

 

Mr.  D gave her a wink.  “I won the book on that one.”  He looked through the bag he kept on the arm of his wheelchair.  He pulled out a ziploc full of candy bars. The older man pulled out a Snickers and offered it with a flourish.  “Your cut m’lady.” He looked at her speculatively. “So is this stubbornness or are you romancing the Lemon, young lady?”

 

Misty laughed.  “What and spoil the ‘how it all turns out’ pool?”

 

The old man shook his head laughing.  “You go on. She’s warmed up for you now.”

 

Misty looked at her watch.  “Oh that’s right, it’s about lunch time isn’t it?”

 

Mr. D pointed.  “Food lady just came off the elevator.  I suggest you rescue the Lemon’s tray before she spits in it.”  

 

 

* * *

 

 

Misty knocked and entered the room.  “Hi Wilhelmina. I’ve got your tray.”

 

The other woman’s rotating  bed had her considerably closer to upright than it had been for the first few days.  Her expression was dark and the pile of books that had sat on the tray beside the bed was now on the floor.  “I’ve no interest in it.”

 

The swamp witch put it on the tray and began to pick up the books.  “I get you’re in pain, but I don’t have any intention of letting you welch on our deal Wilhelmina.  We eat together.” She put the books on a small table near the chairs before opening her bag and placing her own food beside the pile.  She cracked a bottle of water and waited.

 

“You are stubborn and annoying.” Ms. Venable said firmly, her hands moving slightly as if in the remembered motion of smashing down her cane.

 

Misty smiled at Ms. Venable’s favorite complaint about her.  “Don’t forget off putting and rude,” she said getting her chair in just the right spot where it would easily be seen from the bizarre bed.

 

Venable stopped suddenly and pressed her lips together.  “What is for lunch today?” she finally asked tightly. She was in terrible pain and was a bit less tolerant than before but this Ms. Day…. she would never have admitted aloud but she would be diminished to lose her companion.  The woman was annoying and far too far into her personal space, but… Ms. Venable looked to the stack of books. It would be discouraging to lose her book source, she justified in her mind as her eyes moved to the tray.

 

Misty looked over.  “I am not sure about you….all meats with gravy seem to look alike in this place.  I myself packed a portabella sandwich and some fruit and….oh, Madison seems to have tossed in…. “ She opened the bowl to find two rice krispie treats reshaped like breasts complete with a chocolate chip nipple on top.  Misty reclosed the bowl with a laugh. “Some rice krispie treats,” she finished.

 

Ms. Venable raised a brow at Misty’s slight blush.  She wondered about those treats and the person who gave them.  “Madison is a member of your… tribe?” she asked.

 

Misty startled.  Ms. Venable showing an interest in another’s personal life?  She quickly recovered. “One of my favorites,” she said smiling.  “At first I thought she was just a jerk. She talks down to everyone but bein’ around her?  I still know she can be a murderous bitch, but about 90 percent of it is front. She’s just got a squishy heart to protect.  These days, we razz one another and I like hangin’ out with her. She doesn’t soft sell and she keeps me on my toes.”

 

Venable considered all this quietly for a moment as she absently picked at the food on her plate.  “You like her a great deal Misty,” she summed up.

 

Misty’s smile spread.  “‘Course I do Wilhelmina.  I grew up kinda lonely and she makes a hell of a sister.”

 

“And that is all it is?  A sister?” Venable lifted her fork toward the treats she glimpsed.

 

Misty laughed thinking of the breast shaped treats.  “Aw nah, Wilhelmina. Girl just likes to get a lil inappropriate for fun.  She totally has her lust on for Cordelia.”

 

“Another tribal member?” she asked trying not to look too closely at her pang at thinking of Misty and Madison as more than sisters.

 

Misty waved half a sandwich.  “You strap a feed bag on Wilhelmina and I’ll tell ya anythin’ ya wanna know about my tribe.”  She grinned and took a bite as she saw Venable start to eat. The woman had gotten a lil peaky with all the pain and stress and Misty felt better seeing her get something down.

 

Venable ate slowly as using her shoulders still pulled at her in unpleasant ways.  Misty finished her sandwich and sat back popping an occasional grape or other bit of fruit into her mouth.  “Miss Cordelia is like a mother to many of the girls.” She shrugged thinking about the younger witches. “‘Madison wants to get with her so that is not mothery country.”  Misty laughed. “I can't tell ya just how special Miss Cordelia is to me. She’s the one who said I should give livin' at the Academy a try. I love my little place in the swamp but Miss Cordelia said I have a lot to offer people and ain’t nothin’ but poachers and such out there so asked that I try it here in the city for a bit.”  She shrugged. “I am glad I’m givin’ it a try. It’s good to see the girls every day and I love my time here at the hospital. I just miss my garden and my quiet mornins and dancing to Stevie any time day or night.”

 

“You’ve mentioned Stevie before,” Venable prompted.

 

Misty’s smile went up a 1000 watts.  “I love Stevie Nicks. It’s like her music just looked inside me.  She made me feel okay about bein’ a witch, her bein’ the same n all.”

 

Wilhelmina’s brow knitted.  “A witch.”

 

Misty nodded with a smile.  It felt so good to say it out loud.  “We all are. That’s my tribe.”

 

Venable focused on her plate considering this latest bit of information.  It was all a lot to take in.

 

The swamp witch watched Wilhelmina mull things over.  She liked that about Ms. Venable. She thought things through.  She’d give her time to deal with the new idea of her as a witch.  Misty popped in a grape and started talking in general about the other members of her tribe.  As much comfort as there could be in silence, sometimes a bit of background chatter helped settle them thought gerbils down a mite faster.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

* * *

 

 

Misty came back from doing Ms. Venable’s hair the next morning.  She had left her lunch and she also needed a little moment for herself as it was obvious Ms. Venable was still mulling over the witch thing.  Misty was fond of her and it was more than a little disappointing that she was so stuck on this. A little time at the Academy and she would be able to put her smile back on.  She was so in her head, she didn’t notice the man yelling by the fence until she got to the front steps and found Cordelia, Madison and one of the students there.

 

“Jenny, you get down here now.  The pastor is waiting to cleanse you of this dark-sided cult’s brainwashing.”  he yelled as Misty turned to see what was going on.

 

Madison moved in closer.  “You okay hippy? You look like someone ate your daisy chain.”

 

Misty looked at her friend.  “What’s going on?”

 

Jenny looked at the swamp witch, exasperation written on her face.  “My drunk as a skunk religious nutcase dad stopped by,” she told Misty in an undertone.

 

“Mr. Davis, you are creating a disturbance.  Your daughter is old enough to choose for herself and the police who are on their way will be glad to explain that.  Please leave,” Cordelia said with a frown.

 

“So we aren’t blowing civilians up this week?” Madison said in a whisper.  Cordelia gave her a mock pissed look.

 

Misty happened to looking at the man as Cordelia and Madison were looking at each other.  She saw the gun come out of Davis’s pocket and point at the Supreme. Misty knocked into her as the gun fired.  The police finally having shown up quickly took him down.

 

Madison dropped to her knees to check on her friend and Cordelia.  She saw the blood. “Oh fuck this.” She was trying to rise when Cordelia grabbed her arm.

 

“No blowing up civilians.” Delia ground out.  She helped Misty get to a sitting position. The swamp witch held her upper arm.  “The police are here. We’ll do things the mundane way until they’re gone. Misty, that means you get quality time in an ER.  I’ll make up some of your miracle mud for after. Alright?”

 

Misty looked upset.  She turned toward Madison who was pulling off her over shirt to wrap around Misty’s arm.  “Tell Zoe I need her to substitute. She needs to be there.”

 

Madison frowned.  “Misty….”

 

“Please.  She still needs help with the witch thing.  I don’t want her to think I abandoned her. Get Zoe.”  Misty looked almost in tears.

 

The former star bit her lip.  “You’re covered,” she confirmed.  She turned to Delia. “You got this?”  At the nod, she went into the house and grabbed some keys.  Fuck getting Zoe. V was going to get quality time with her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Venable frowned.  The meal tray came and went onto the table and still no Misty.  She wondered if the woman had finally gotten tired of the hospital, of her.  Venable picked up her tablet again looking at the clock. 

 

The door swung open and a cold looking blonde came in and walked around the room, looking everywhere like it was her personal kingdom.  She stopped close by Ms. Venable and leaned in a little to take in the bristly forms under the plastic cover on her back. “Damn bitch, they really fucked you up,” she said as she took in the box that the tablet came in sitting in a trash can.  She took the Kindle from Wilhelmina’s fingers and scrolled through the titles that had been added as soon at the tablet had arrived by messenger. Madison sucked in a breath through her teeth. “Hippy would be wet knowing you cared enough to read about witches but bitch,  those are some fucked up books you picked.” She put the tablet back in Venable’s shocked hand.

 

“Who are you?” Venable asked in a voice that usually sent small rodents and mid level employees scurrying for safety.

 

“Misty’s substitute.”  Madison leaned against a wall nearby.  “Some bat shit religious nut shot her and all she cared about was that she couldn’t be here.  How fucked is that?”

 

Venable’s jaw jumped.  “Ms. Day’s condition?”

 

“Covered in blood and worried about the bitch that had her sad when she came home.”  Madison looked at Venable appraisingly. “I’m thinking you get better, you head your happy ass back to your life back in whatever burg pushed you out….she’s going to be sad.  Just reality. I can deal with that. If you hurt her deliberately, now there’s a different story. You aren’t sure witches are real? Bitch, I will stand right here and use my witchy shit to rip those fucked up cactus things right on out of your back, one at a time if you hurt her.”

 

Venable looked at her for a long moment.  “You’re Madison.”

 

Madison gave a mocking bow.  

 

Wilhelmina Venable took a deep breath.  “Ms. Day’s condition?” she asked again.

 

The former star pressed her lips.  “Bullet through the arm. I thought she or Cordelia was going to catch it for real.  I mean, we could have probably still fixed things but why take chances? Misty’s already spent enough time in hell.”

 

Ms. Venable’s brow knit as she processed this. “She is… in acceptable condition?”

 

Madison’s face slowly cleared and a small smile appeared as she fully cottoned on to the other woman’s frame of mind.  “Wow. You know it's kind of weird we have so much in common. We are both case hardened bitches and we both hate to admit we love the shit out of that hippy dippy chick.  Wacky world.” She checked her phone. “Text. Misty’s getting stitches as we speak.”

 

Ms. Venable’s face darkened.  “You have no idea…”

 

Madison held up a hand. “Gonna stop you right there V.”  She slid her phone in her pocket and crouched down by Venable.  “I hate everyone for the most part. Everyone is a disappointment.  The handful that put up with my temper? Most were in it for what I could give them.  Sounding familiar?” She watched Venable’s face closely. “Hippy is the real deal. Do. Not. Fuck. This. Up.”  She stood. “I know I’m supposed to watch you eat or some shit but my friend is downstairs and bloody. Do a solid for your attitude twin here.  Eat so we both don’t get that hippy disappointment face. Shit is enough to make an ice cube want to sit and cry.”

 

Ms. Venable uncovered her food and picked at it after Madison left.  They were too much alike. More than five minutes in the same room would probably result in blood shed but it was nevertheless illuminating.

 


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

* * *

  

Misty smiled tightly.  She hated the way her arm felt and she was dying to get some healing mud on it, but a cop came with to get statements and Cordelia wanted them to play mundane for the time being.  It was one thing to be out to the world but apparently advertising that they would be excellent additions to National Security’s secret projects shopping list was a no-no. “You guys go ahead.  I’ll be home soon,” she said as she stood taking the sheaf of paper the nurse shoved at her earlier.

 

Madison, having arrived a bit late to the ER stood up from the stool she'd snagged.  “Have fun hippy,” she said gruffly before following Cordelia out.

 

Stepping out of the elevator, she headed down the hall.  She gave a smile to the patients she knew as she passed.  The swamp witch didn’t notice the odd looks that the torn off sleeve and the bandage caused behind her.  She gave a timid knock and entered.

 

Ms. Venable was distracted as she entered scrolling through lists of books on her screen.  Her brow knit as she became aware of Misty’s presence and the state of her arm. Her eyes were drawn to the bandage and for a moment stuck there as if trying to see beneath it.   “You are alive then.” she noted in a tone of voice she had left behind since the surgery.

 

Misty snorted.  “Yes Wilhelmina.  I managed to miss the bullet.”  Shaking her head at the ridiculous day she had, she turned long enough to make sure the door was closed behind her.   Her eyes lighted on the lunch tray and narrowed. “Zoe was supposed to make sure you ate.” Her unhappiness with her sister witch was plain in her tone.  

 

“I am not acquainted with Zoe.  I was visited by your sister Madison.”  Ms. Venable placed the kindle back on her table.

 

“Oh.” Misty said quietly.  “She didn’t do anything…. Um, anything?” Now Misty was anxious.  Her eyes moved over the other woman looking for signs that Madison had taken out a bad day on her.

 

Venable covered her food with a napkin and then looked up at the swamp witch.  “Sit down before you fall down Misty,” she said firmly. She placed her fingers on the edge of the table as the cane was not easily reached to hold on to.  “I would not say I am impressed but I do see much of what you described in her. She is exceptionally loyal to you.”

 

Misty sat down in her usual chair. She really, really hoped Madison hadn’t put a bullet into the head of what she was building with Wilhelmina.   “She didn’t threaten you or … um, anything?”

 

“She simply promised to rip my implants out if I were to deliberately hurt you.  I expected nothing less from someone of her clear affection for you.” Venable looked at the tablet again.  “She did say something else while she was here.”

 

“I’m almost afraid to ask,”  Misty said, rubbing her temple.

 

Wilhelmina’s brow rose slightly at that.  “It appears that the books I chose to add to my kindle to study witchcraft are perhaps not the best choices.  I would like you to take it with you and make better selections.”

 

Misty looked startled.  “I wasn’t too much the scholarly type but maybe I could ask Zoe what she recommends,”  she finally said as she tried to imagine what exactly happened while she was getting sewn up.

 

“There is a significant balance on the attached account to make appropriate purchases.  Please expedite it.” She hesitated a moment. “Someone of whom I myself have grown fond is a witch and I wish to know more.”  Her face tightened. at her own confession. Venable’s poker face slid back into position. “You have been shot. Go away until you are well Misty.”

 

Misty’s smile was brilliant as she took the kindle.  “Thank you Wilhelmina. Is there anything else before I go?”

 

“Bring me the other stack of books and throw this tray at those wretched lunch women,” she said in disgust.  “Meat in gravy,” she muttered darkly.

 

Misty moved the book stack, and took the tray and the kindle.  She got almost to the door. Her smile was brighter than the sun and she needed to spread her happiness.  The necromancer put the load down by the door and came back. She took Wilhelmina's hands and leaned forward to place her lips on the other woman’s cheek.  “I have great fondness for you too Wilhelmina.” She turned back and grabbing everything up and headed out.

 

Wilhelmina touched her cheek.  She sighed exasperated at her own sentimentality and reached for Charles Dickens.  “Bleak House. A bitter bit of story,” she muttered. “Just the thing.” A nurse knocked and looked around the door frame.  “If you are here to be a target of my wrath nurse come on in.”

 

* * *

 

Misty got Zoe to work on the Kindle and went looking for Madison.  She was intercepted by Cordelia who had her sit in the greenhouse for a mudding.  The Cajun sighed in relief as she felt it begin to do its thing. Cordelia sat across from her.  “Want to talk about why you’re grinning like a maniac less than a couple hours after you were shot?” She frowned.  “You didn’t make our visitor choke on his tongue did you?”

 

“Now there’s an idea,” Madison said with a sly tone as she leaned in the doorway.  She looked over at her friend. “How’s the hippy?”

 

“Fine and dandy and ready to put you in the wood chipper Madison,” Misty said with a smile.

 

“Went well then.”  Madison concluded with a grin.

 

Cordelia looked from one to another.”Do I want to know?”

 

“Plausible deniability.” Madison said waving the question off.

 

Misty got an evil look on her face as she stood.  “Yeah Cordelia. It’s one of those things you’re best not twigging…. Kind of like knowing who been masturbating to your pictures.”  She winked at Madison as she left.

  


 


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

* * *

 

 

Wilhelmina knew she was dreaming.  In this state, she walked tall and straight.  Her cane stood in a corner of the richly appointed room she found herself in like a raven over the door, a reminder of what would be when day opened her eyes again.  Venable turned her back on it. Firelight came from the fireplace as she looked at the gown on the bed. Unlike her daylight clothes, there was no purple here. In her dreams, there was no need to remind herself or others of her true place in the firmament.

 

Her fingers drew over the green gown and she slipped it on.  Venable felt something draw her on and she took pleasure in the easy steps and proud carriage she bore as she slipped down a staircase to a room of glass with vines climbing at every turn and dead leaves underfoot.  She pushed past the leaves of some half dead tropical thing to find herself looking at her office, white and cold. A moment of fear touched her, as if simply walking through might once again render her twisted,  Venable did not survive her childhood by being afraid. She raised her chin and walked into that terrible place.

 

She looked around as she found herself in a swamp.  Trees twisted this way and that in unnatural forms, the Spanish moss moving like ghosts all around.  She heard a sound, a song coming through the trees. Fleetwood Mac floated from a shack in a small clearing.  A garden curved to the side of it and a cheerful light came from the window. Venable was drawn powerfully to the building but again fear formed a cold ball in her chest.  There was something here that could hurt her.

 

Taking a deep breath she entered.  It was warm place, a home. It was like one of those magazines that she would hide under her shirt on the way home and squirrel into the box in the corner of the cobwebby storage.  When she got older, she’d tell herself the people in picture were actors and that the pictures were sets and window dressing but as a little girl afraid and lonely it was all she knew of what a home was supposed to be. They truly were fakes, this place breathed home.   This house didn’t have the paint job and wainscoting and fancy pillows, but this was a home. 

 

A voice, sweet and beautiful sang with the small radio by the bed.  Looking around, Venable realized a woman was cleaning vegetables in an old bowl.  Misty Day looked at her, a smile forming as she put down what she was doing to step in close.  “Mina,” she whispered, “I’ve been waiting for you.” Lips trailed over hers in the first of many light, tempting kisses.

 

Ms. Venable felt an alien hunger uncurl from the core of her.  Her fingers gripped the other woman’s face stopping the teasing flow of kisses and escalating it rapidly.  Venable fell into the fiercely claiming kiss of lips teeth and tongue but soon found it was inadequate.

 

Misty smiled as Wilhelmina suddenly pulled back suddenly unnerved by all of this.  Never before had she felt so much power flowing from another person and the touch of Misty threatened to pull her in an undertow.  The swamp witch placed her hand on Venable’s heart. “It’s racing.”

 

Out of control, she felt out of control in her own damn dream.  There was one thing Wilhelmina Venable knew. It was taking her power back.  The dress she wore shaded purple as her face grew fierce in her determination not to let fear wash her away.  She deliberately pulled the dress away and let it drop to the floor. She didn’t need the color to tell her who she was and to take what she needed.

 

Ms. Venable pulled Misty’s clothes off and didn’t stop until the other woman stood naked before her,  There were damned few people she ever touched in her life or had been touched by. She looked the blonde woman over.  Misty cocked her head, apparently puzzled by the other woman’s sudden shift. 

 

Wilhelmina stepped back into Misty’s space and walked around her drawing her fingertips slowly behind her.  Misty shivered as those cool fingers slid over her hot belly and hips. On the second turn around her, Ms Venable stepped in behind her, breasts pressed into her back.  She ran her teeth along Misty’s throat, drawing a low moan. Fingers explored, then massaged Misty’s breast. The fingers rolled and pinched the nipples. The swamp witch leaned heavily into Wilhelmina.  

 

The red head closed her eyes to listen to the way Misty’s breathing changed  A hand slid down over the other woman’s stomach and tugged at the curls. The gasp made Wilhelmina’s lips curl into a predatory smile.  She turned the other woman and pressed her back to the bed. As Misty’s hands rose to her, Venable pressed them to the black iron of the headboard.  Her hands wrapped around the younger woman’s as their eyes locked. Misty opened her mouth and then settled for a simple nod. Wilhelmina kissed her in fierce possession.

 

Wilhelmina shuddered in pleasure as her finger slid in the hot liquid silk of her lover.  She smiled at the other woman arching to her touch. Venable tasted the fingers and realized she had waited a lifetime for these sensations.  She slid down and ran her tongue over Misty’s clit and slid her fingers in deeply, firmly. She set a demanding rhythm watching the other woman undulate against her touch.  Misty cried out. Still sliding her fingers in the other woman she found her teeth pressing into the crook of Misty’s neck as the flutters began against her fingers. 

 

Misty cried out again as she arched hard.  The witch rode the slowing fingers, every touch creating a kind of magic in her.  As Wilhelmina withdrew she propped herself up and looked at the red head. She reached for her.

  
“I won’t let you make me weak,” Wilhelmina swore.

 

“I’ll make you strong as long as you have me,” dream Misty responded.  Her body arched once again and lay still. The blood gushed from a bullet wound in the center of her chest.  Wilhelmina screamed.

 

Misty jumped and grabbed her chest as Wilhelmina woke screaming.  “Took a year off my life,” she muttered as she pulled up the chair.  She took the other woman’s hand. “It’s okay, just a dream Wilhelmina.  You’re ok.”

 

Venable pulled her hand back slowly and clenched it.  “I am of course alright,” she said. “Would you perhaps give me a minute or two to compose myself before we begin with my hair.”

 

Misty nodded.  She knew the other woman hated being vulnerable.  “I’ll go check on some stuff and see ya soon.” She left with a worried glance over her shoulder.

 

“Just a dream,” Ms. Venable muttered.  Her eyes tracked to the door. “Too many sleepless nights and too much meat with gravy.  Just a dream.”


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

* * *

 

 

Cordelia put the book on the shelf and debated another.  She found herself longing for distraction of some sort. It had been quite some time since Hank and she was getting annoyed.  One always got a nose itch when they couldn’t scratch. It was human. She just had to deal with her own scratchless itch. She sighed as she moved on to the next shelf full of books.  She smiled as she heard light footfalls in the hall. “Come on in Misty,” she called out.

 

Misty chuckled and wandered into Cordelia’s office.  “Miss Cordelia. How are you today?” she asked as she watched her friend and leader move around the room with a restless air.

 

Cordelia gave a sigh.  “Trying to find something to do that doesn’t involve work, dry literature or root canals.”  She turned and smiled. “I haven’t seen you here in the morning in forever.”

 

“Wilhelmina can do her own hair now so she doesn’t need me in the mornings anymore.”  Misty looked a bit sad as she curled into one of the chairs nearby.

 

The Supreme gave a sad smile.  “How are things with her otherwise?  I know she’s a special favorite.” She slipped into her own chair.

 

Misty shrugged.  “It’s like there’s this plateau…”  She sighed. “She watches me, and I know she likes me but then that… wall she puts up.  It’s frustratin’. Wilhelmina still goes around terrifying the staff. You should see her with the walker now that they took out the monitoring boxes.”  Misty laughed. “The Red Lemon mobile is enough to clear the floor.”

 

Cordelia laughed.  “I do recall my doctor friend mentioning that.  Seems that there is a Beauty taming the Beast, but not doing so well taming her for being around other people.”  The Supreme was delighted that Misty had stayed at the hospital. It was good having her here. 

 

Misty chuckled and leaned her face into her hand.  “Wilhelmina is just a smidge protective of herself.  She’s like Madison. Bunch of thorns hiding a rose….I think.  I’m not gettin’ skewered but I seem to still be gettin’ thorns.”

 

“Well, you certainly have taken a bit of the edge off Ms. Montgomery.  I’m sure you can do as well with Ms. Venable. She is probably just thinking long term.”

 

“Long term?” asked Misty puzzled.  She hadn’t really thought long term herself, but it would be very Venable to do that.

 

“What’s she going to do when she goes back to her fancy life on the West Coast?  She won’t have a walking ray of sunshine making her days brighter when she leaves New Orleans and swamp country,” Delia said putting her hand on Misty’s.  “If she’s as fond of you as I think she might be, then knowing it is just for a little while longer might just be making her want to pull her shell back up.”  She was a little saddened for Misty who had spent so much time and energy building a rapport with such a difficult woman. 

 

Misty cocked her head and considered the possibility.  “Thank you Miss Cordelia. You gave me somethin’ to think over..”  She looked over at her friend who looked like a 3 pack man trying to kick in a day.  “Wanna tell me what’s got ya up a tree?”

 

Cordelia laughed and shook her head.  “Probably just boredom.”

 

Misty smiled and raised her eyebrows.  “I see. Maybe just a smidge more personal than an ‘I read everythin’ in the house’ boredom?”

 

Cordelia sat back in her chair and looked at Misty with amusement clear in her eyes.  “Misty, I do believe that your empathy and compassion may well make you the most dangerous witch in these walls.”

 

Misty stood and moved to Cordelia’s side.  She leaned down to the older woman’s ear. “The most dangerous but not the one you need.  Find Madison,” she whispered. Touching Cordelia’s shoulder, she headed out to make her lunch with a grin.

 

Cordelia’s brow knit as she considered the swamp witch’s words.  She gave a small smile and stood. She did very much trust her friend’s intuition and really, what was the worst that could happen?  She could end up sated or she could end up killing Madison….albeit temporarily and either way, the itch would be scratched.

 

* * *

 

 

The volunteer found herself on a floor with its inhabitants only just beginning to come out of respective holes.  She chuckled and headed for the nurses’ station. “Hey Ellie, Ms.Venable just do her morning stroll?” the witch asked indicating the signs of life returning around her.

 

Ellie gestured at the other patients slowly coming out and socializing in the halls again.  “As if you have to ask. Red Lemon is in there talking to Dr. Patel, so I imagine she’ll be ready to blow shortly.” She gave a wink to the cheerful woman.  As with most of the denizens of the floor she was fond of the volunteer with the magical smile. It always cheered her to see her back.

 

Misty gave a little bounce. “Oh good.  I was planning to ask Dr. Patel if Ms. Venable could handle a day trip with me,” Misty said as she signed in.

 

Ellie looked at Nurse Sam and then back at Misty.  “If he says yes we’ll pay for the gas.”

 

Sam laughed and signed off on some paperwork.  “Get him to say yes to an overnight, and I’ll make you a cooler of road food.”  He put the folder back up and scooted his chair back to the computer.

 

Misty laughed.  “She’s not that bad.”

 

Sam singsonged from his monitor,  “Oh yes she is.”

 

Ellie shook her head.  “You have no idea how much you mellow her.”  She pointed down the hall at a harried looking Dr. Patel coming out of Venable’s room.  “Go. Get us a day off.”

 

Misty laughed and saluted before hurrying off to do just that.


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

* * *

 

 

Ms. Venable frowned darkly as she moved the walker forward.  “This is ridiculous,” she grumped at the volunteer moving along slowly at her elbow.  Misty was dressed even more like a gypsy than usual. While the older woman found herself glancing toward the expanse of skin revealed by a lower neckline with alarming regularity, she was not about to admit that she was happy to be away from the public address system and the interminable visits by the worker bees of the floor.  Better to keep things at the usual arms length.

 

Misty smiled as she caught the other woman’s glance.  If she’d known, Venable liked her neck and upper chest so much she might have gone for an even lower neckline.  She stayed right at her companion’s elbow, but enough to the side that Wilhelmina would not accuse her of hovering.  The other woman was walking much taller these days since the latest round of slow adjustments had finished up and her ribs had been surgically shifted.  The walker had become more about rebuilding a sense of balance deranged by a radical shift in how she now held herself. Venable looked lovely in her purple silk shirt though it had been tailored before the surgeries leaving it now slightly short.  A tiny sliver of skin teased when it was revealed each time the walker was pushed forward. 

 

“Just a little further to the car and then you get to rest for the drive.”  Misty adjusted her grip on the bag of Ms. Venable’s belongings. Apparently, in the absence of a cane, a bag with a spare shirt, an emergency grooming kit, a kindle and spare pair of glasses were what was required to make Wilhelmina more at ease. It was fine. Most people had their little pieces of armor. Misty was glad that Ms. Venable’s wasn’t all that heavy. She smiled big. “There it is,” she announced as she shot forward and popped open both passenger doors.  Sliding in the red head's bag to where she could get to it during the trip, Misty moved back out to let Ms. Venable do her thing.

 

Venable considered the situation.  She took a breath and nodded. She could do this part on her own.   She moved to the rear of the sedan and leaned her hip against it. A touch was sufficient to help her keep her balance sorted as she folded the walker and slid it into the rear seat.  She placed a hand on the side of the vehicle keeping her from lurching to the side as she pushed the rear door closed. She then moved toward the front door and lowered herself in.

 

Venable looked up to see Misty leaning on the front quarter of the car, smiling broadly.  The brooding woman was slightly alarmed to feel the pull at the corners of her own lips. She covered by busying herself with the seat belt.

 

Misty popped in on her side.  “You can’t be stuck in the hospital much longer, the way you’re goin’ Wilhelmina.”

 

“Not much longer,” Ms. Venable admitted looking around.  She frowned. “This is not your car is it?” she asked. Misty would have personalized a car, of that she was certain.  The other woman had a habit of leaving her mark in places.

 

“No.  Miss Cordelia lets me use the school cars.  She wants me to move permanently to the city, but she knows how I feel about my home and being free to do a bit of roamin’ so she lets me use the car for little trips.”  Misty smiled and began to drive. “So what ya got planned for after Miss Wilhelmina Venable?”

 

Venable glanced over at the blonde.  Her jaw tightened slightly before releasing.  “The terms of my legacy were that in order to receive the fullest use of my inheritance I must undergo this surgery and submit to psychological counselling.  When I am done here I will return to California and find a counselor to speak to while I take up the reins of my new empire.”

 

“Phew,” said Misty.  “Ain’t never had anything that could be called an empire.  Inheritance from family?”  She gave occasional glances toward the other woman as she directed the car along the road out of town.

 

Venable gave a humorless laugh.  “My family did not have a pot to piss in, as they say.  This was from my former employers. A pair of dolts.”

 

Misty shrugged.  “Can’t have been big idiots if they trusted ya with everything they built.”

 

The red head looked at her for a moment, unexpectedly warm inside.  She cleared her throat. “You still haven’t told me where we are going Misty.”

 

Misty smiled and reached over to pat Venable’s hand.  “Patience Wilhelmina.” She reached up to adjust the mirror as her hand joined its twin on the wheel.

 

Venable slid a hand over the spot where Misty had placed hers for a moment as if to hold in that fragile warm touch.  She raised her chin and watched the landscape change. Her brow knit as the road narrowed and changed character. Beyond the road the trees that rose up became gnarled old men with long flowing beards.  Her observation, delivered quietly, “I’ve not seen anything like this.” was a lie. She’d seen this once before in a dream.

 

Misty smiled as she pulled into a place where the dirt road they had turned onto petered out.  “Short hike and we’re there,” she announced brightly. She was happy to be sharing this with Wilhelmina.  She knew the other woman would likely bitch and dismiss it, but this was something important to her and she wanted to share something like that with her.  It was this or the Academy and she was so not going to see Madison in a room with Wilhelmina anytime soon.

 

They soon followed a thin track through the trees.  Wilhelmina stopped dead as the little shack with a crescent garden came into view.  She was here. Her eyes sought out Misty’s in her shock. The witch looked at her puzzled.  She took a step toward the older woman. “Wilhelmina?” she asked, growing concerned.

 

“You called me Mina in the dream.  I was here, I was right here.” 

 

Misty came in close.  She slid an arm around Venable’s shoulders.  In her world, a dream taking you to someplace real was the least of the weirdness possible.  In Venable’s this was a touch of a world she had only ever read about.

 


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

* * *

 

 

Misty sat in an old shaker style chair with a shawl draped over the back and passed over one of the steaming mugs of tea to the other woman.  She watched as Venable looked around slowly. The woman in purple sipped her tea. “How long have you lived here?”

 

Misty smiled and wrapped her hands around her own mug.  “Since I was burned for being a witch.” 

 

Venable’s brow knit as she processed this. “You don’t look like you burned.”

 

The swamp witch motioned outside the window.  “Healing mud. Enough of it took the scars and my natural gift for resurgence kept me alive while that happened.”  She smiled. “You have no idea how many times I wanted to bring a couple of buckets of mud to the hospital. Miss Cordelia tells me it's a good way to make a huge mess, not only of the floors but the whole witch thing in general.”

 

“How so?”

 

Misty shrugged.  “Miss Cordelia has always been straightforward about powers bein' real but most folk thinks it's all a new agy thing.  She thinks pushing it in the faces of the world that she is being dead serious is a good way for a bunch of witches to end up getting tied up in Patriot Act red tape or some such nonsense and then get experimented on.”

 

“Your Miss Cordelia is quite correct.  Human beings are rather fond of their ability to contain and control things even when they are not theirs for containing or controlling.”  Ms. Venable looked down at the rug under her feet. “My grandmother had a similar rug.”

 

The blond smiled.  “Rag rug. I made it out of an old dress and some other bits and pieces.  What was she like? Your grandmother I mean.”

 

Ms. Venable’s jaw jumped.  “She died when I was very young.  I remember the rug because I played on it as a small child and I remember that she smelled of mint and lavender.

 

Misty touched Venable’s hand.  “Sometimes the little memories are the best of all.”  She watched the older woman’s face a moment. “Do you want to talk about the dream?”

 

Her face tightened.  “I walked from one part of my life to another and found myself here, at this… shack.  You were already here washing vegetables in a bowl.” 

 

Misty’s eyes searched Wilhelmina’s face.  “There was more.”

 

Venable opened her mouth as if to speak then closed it.  Finally, she said “Yes. It was … personal.” Her hand tightened on the mug.

 

“I won’t push you Wilhelmina.”

 

Venable’s head cocked as she looked at the swamp witch.  “You knew to keep the cane where I could see it in the hospital.  You know when to push and when not. How? Is this magic?”

 

Misty smiled.  “I cared. I opened my eyes and saw the way you didn’t just use it to walk.  I can see the way your face changes when you aren’t ready to talk about something.  It’s why I never asked ya about the day ya woke screaming. Ya don’t like to be vulnerable.  I hope one day you can open to me, but I get it means a lot to ya to lock it all inside. The only magic involved was affection.”

 

Venable considered quietly as she sipped from the mug.  It was a fragrant tea and she took her time savoring it.  She looked at Misty over the rim. Slowly lowering the mug, she took a deep breath and was shocked at how familiar the scents of the plants outside the window and the dying vegetation smell from the swamp beyond was.  She placed the mug on a small table nearby.

 

“I believe I was… upset.  By the shooting, I mean. I dreamed I was here with you and we… were close and then you were bleeding to death.” Wilhelmina finally said.

 

Misty placed her hand over Ms. Venable’s and held it.  She saw the quickly contained pain on the other woman’s face.  It was difficult for her to speak about this.

 

Wilhelmina looked at that hand for a long moment.  “In the dream, you called me Mina. I believed I underestimated how appropriate it sounded from you.”

 

Misty’s smile spread, “Mina,” she said quietly.

 

Eyes met and held.  Wllhelmina placed her hand on Misty’s and drew her closer.  The hand rose and took Misty’s jaw, drawing her closer still.  Ms. Venable closed her eyes to feel the breath of the younger woman on her skin.  She moved forward to brush her lips against Misty Day’s.

 

Misty’s breath caught.  She put a hand on the arm of the chair to steady herself.  The red head saw the movement and reaching out guided the other woman to sit in her lap.  Misty curled into the older woman and kissed her again.

 

Venable sucked in a breath as Misty’s hand brushed still tender surgical scars, but her fingers in blonde hair kept the other woman from withdrawing.  Miss Venable’s experience kissing was limited to dreams, and watching the disgusting displays of her former employers and their collection of sex workers.  This did not compare. Misty kept the pressure of her lips light on Ms. Venable’s allowing the redhead to choose the pace. 

 

At first, Wilhelmina explored, learning about the sensitivity along the inside of Misty’s lip, the silk of tongue brushing tongue. A moan from god knows which throat was all the prompt needed for Venable to unleash her native aggressiveness into the kiss. 

 

MIsty moaned as Venable pulled at her lip with teeth, lightly scraping that sensitive place inside her lip before a tongue slid over it.  Her arm tightened around the other woman even as she felt fingers curling tighter in her hair. One of Wilhelmina’s hands slid under the back of her shirt, fingers massaging, nails scraping to the relentless rhythm of the redhead’s kiss.  

 

Wilhelmina nipped Misty’s lower lip before following the other woman’s jaw to her ear.  She ran her tongue along the edge of the lobe before nipping and kissing just below it. Her tongue swirled over the beat of Misty’s heart in her throat, the teeth sliding on the skin.  She closed her eyes and kissed the spot before leaning her forehead into the crook of Misty’s neck. 

 

Misty gave a small smile before stroking Wilhelmina’s hair.  The Venable who came to New Orleans had been all porcupine. This Venable was coming out from her spikes and she could be patient.  


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

* * *

 

 

They had sat in that chair together til the air was scented by the Four O’Clocks she grew in the far side of her garden.  Misty uncurled. She smiled and touched the redhead's cheek. “Was hoping to take you to eat with my tribe tonight,” she said with a smile.

Wilhelmina drew her back for a gentle kiss.  She nodded. “That would be acceptable.” She frowned.  “Will Madison be there? “ she asked hoping that their mutual inability to play well with others would not result in bloodshed.

 

Misty chuckled.  “I have a feeling she is probably not interested in pickin’ fights this week.  I may have tipped Cordelia off as to her interest.”

 

Ms. Venable rose with the help of the almost forgotten walker as Misty stood and took the mugs away.  Her eyes moved slowly over the length of the shack, still a bit mystified by her dream visit but in a way grateful.  It had shown her some of the potentials of a budding relationship with the swamp witch. She moved out into the garden and looked around.  Her eyes were drawn to a purple flower. Wilhelmina looked over at Misty. “That is foxglove.”

 

Misty nodded.  “It’s dangerous, but it can be used for hearts and such.”

 

The older woman considered.  “I’ve no use for my cane but it has served me well.  I am not usually a sentimental woman, but would you consider putting it in the soil there? “

 

Misty’s head cocked as she considered.  “I think I can do that for you Mina.”

 

“Thank you,” she said.  Raising her chin she looked around at the trees surrounding them.  “I am likewise grateful for you. I find myself hoping to thank your Miss Cordelia for encouraging your time in the city.  It couldn't have been easy. This place is you.” She moved off to the car.

 

Misty smiled as she looked around.  “Really? Gonna thank her?”

 

Mina stopped and turned.  “Unlikely. It only encourages meddling.”  She began moving off again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Wilhelmina Venable moved carefully toward the front door of the Academy.  Her balance was still difficult to maintain. She found herself trying to assume the postures and positions of her former shape and after a long car ride like that, she was in need of a long stretch.  She likewise craved a long hot bath. Blast the hospital and its showers and sponge baths. She looked at Misty who stayed at her elbow all the way up the steps. “I will be on my best behavior.”

 

An amused sparkle danced in Misty’s eye.  “You may be the only one.”

 

Queenie smiled as Misty came through.  “Girl, you wouldn’t believe….” her eyes caught Ms. Venable.  “Hello. I’m Queenie,” she said looking at Misty with a puzzled expression.

 

“I brought a dinner guest.  This is Ms. Venable… from the hospital?”

 

Red Lemon?  Queenie mouthed.  She smiled. “You picked a great night.  Fried chicken on the menu, except for veggie girl there.  Please tell me you aren’t a vegetarian. And girl? If you resurrect this chicken I will kick your ass to Lafayette and back.”

 

Ms. Venable looked at Misty curiously.  “As her guest, I believe she will refrain.  It is rarely considered polite hostess behavior to resurrect the dinner.”

 

Queenie barked a laugh.  “Okay. Not quite the pill Madison got me expecting.  I’ll go check on dinner. You two go on through. Zoe!” she shouted.  “Tell them to stop tossing each other around we have a guest.” Queenie laughed at Misty’s expression.  “Apparently Madison and Cordelia are exploring witchcraft and sex….particularly when it involves things hitting walls in fun ways.”  

 

Misty sat beside Ms. Venable at the table.  “How are you doin’?” she asked quietly.

 

Ms. Venable raised her eyebrow.  “Your descriptions of your tribe have been adequate guides thus far.  Both Queenie and Madison were easily identified.”

 

“She knew me right off,” Madison said entering the room.  “What did you tell her? Look for the murderous bitch?”

 

Cordelia shook her head as she moved toward Ms. Venable.  She held out her hand but soon withdrew it realizing that Ms. Venable’s personal space was titanium with regards to 90 percent of the world.  “I’m Cordelia Goode.”

 

“The Supreme of Misty’s tribe,” Wilhelmina supplied.  

 

Madison’s brow rose as she leaned in toward first Venable and then Cordelia.  “So…” she said waving a finger between the two woman “are you two like related?  Cause you two are like Hollywood twins. A wig, a mouth appliance, those fucked up glasses….” She clicked her tongue.

 

The red head frowned.  “I see little resemblance.” she stated firmly as she looked the Supreme over.

 

Cordelia gave Madison a look. “Are you planning to behave at all for this dinner?”

 

“It seems unlikely,” Wilhelmina said quietly as she accepted the glass of iced tea poured for her by the swamp witch.

 

“Seconded,” responded Misty with a grin.

 

Zoe came out with a tray of food followed by Kyle with a cart.  “I used that recipe you liked Cordelia. Did a veggie version for you Misty.”  She frowned. “You do eat meat, don’t you Ms. Venable? Oh, Zoe by the way and Kyle in the suit.”  Misty was very glad she gave her friend the heads up. Zoe was the most accepting of the witches and she would no doubt be able to address any questions Wilhelmina had as they ate.

 

Ms. Venable nodded.  “I do. The only reason hospital meat has not made me a vegetarian is the fact that what they do to vegetables is an even greater travesty.”

 

Misty smiled into her glass of iced tea.  Ms. Venable really was trying to be personable and it was something to see.  She was happy. Misty knew it was silly to get this happy over Wilhelmina’s acceptance of her tribe given the woman would be leaving for California sooner rather than later but she was still geeked.


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

* * *

 

 

Each time the weight lifted, Venable crushed one of the many people who made her life less than what it should have been.  Each time it lowered, she was driving in a spade to dig up Mutt and Jeff so she could revenge herself on their corpses. Her arms were tighter and firmer than they had ever been, nearly a match for the legs she was building for herself now that getting around was no longer painful or embarrassing.

 

She frowned as she thought of Misty Day.  She had grown fond of the woman and it was proving more difficult than she originally thought to rise above her feelings regarding her.  She moved to the abdominal station. Her new way of standing required a whole other set of muscles there. Venable pushed herself hard. It was almost lunch time.  Try as she might to make herself immune to the swamp witch’s charms, she found herself counting down to time with her.

 

Venable headed upstairs and turned the water as hot as she could handle it.  She scrubbed her skin with the fierce concentration she tried to bring to everything she did.  She heard a sound in her room. The redhead clicked her tongue and shut off the water. Toweling off quickly, she pulled on a robe.  Just a little longer and she would no longer have to deal with constant monitoring. She wondered which nurse she would be torturing today.

 

Wilhelmina stopped as she exited the bathroom.  “You are early today,” she observed as she moved toward the small locker containing her clothing.

 

Misty smiled as she put a cooler bag on the bed.  “Ya look wonderful today Mina.” 

 

Venable frowned at the clothing.  She tried not to be affected by this woman but here she was getting all warm inside again.  Mina pulled out some items to wear and turned to face Misty. 

 

“You…” Mina trailed off at the look in Misty’s eye.  She didn’t even will that step forward but there it was.  Her neatly stored clothes fell to the floor in disarray as the two women met in the middle of the room.  She gasped as the swamp witch’s hand slid into the robe to touch her hip. Venable rocked into Misty as their lips crashed into one another.  Their first kiss was at first tentative then built into something that almost frightened the self assured woman. This kiss was an explosion.

 

Misty’s tongue teased into Wilhelmina’s mouth, then withdrew.  Venable sought it out. Tongues danced, withdrew and teeth nipped lips lightly each time they pulled back slightly to pull air into their lungs.  Venable who vowed over and over through her weight training to keep her long term plans in mind at all times was incapable of thought. She pressed Misty back to the bed and leaned into her seeking more touch.  

 

Misty’s fingers slid further into the robe and up Wilhelmina’s back.  Venable mewed at the sensations of those warm fingers sliding over the newly healed skin. She pulled back to look at Misty with dark eyes.  The redhead brushed fingers over the skin of Misty’s chest to slide over the breasts before her. She locked eyes with the blonde as she rolled a nipple in her fingers. 

 

Misty’s eyes closed as she moaned.  Her eyes opened and smiling leaned in for another kiss.  She knew that Wilhelmina was fighting tooth and nail to avoid intimacy that could make going her way harder but on this, Misty was not going to make things easier.  She wanted the red head in a way she had never wanted anyone before. She lifted her chin as Mina nipped and kissed her throat. For a woman so obviously unused to physical contact she was taking to it like a duck to water.

 

Wilhelmina felt the feathery pulse of Misty Day under her lips and paused.  She had never wanted to touch or be touched by anyone as much as she wanted this but the public address system went off in the background reminding her that there was nothing like privacy in this room.  She backed off and offered a hand. 

 

Misty cocked her head a moment and took the hand to be drawn into the bathroom.  Wilhelmina closed the door. The lock was a joke but it would give them a moment in peace even if a nurse came in.  The red head leaned her head into the door and was catching her breath as she felt Misty slide the robe off her body.  She felt like she should be ashamed of her scars but never felt that in front of this woman who had been there for every one of them.  Misty’s lips trailed down the scar. Wilhelmina moved like a cat under the exquisite touch.

 

Mina turned and recaptured Misty’s lips.  Her hot back was against the cool door and it drove her forward to press Misty into the shower stall.  She pulled at Misty’s shirt to find it flying over her shoulder toward the bathroom door. The backs of her fingers moved over the breasts exposed.  She looked up from her examination of the other woman to find Misty looking at her and smiling with that warmth that she seemed to have for Mina alone.  Mina felt her own lips curve in a smile rarer than hens teeth.

 

A knock sounded on the outer door.  “Ms. Venable,” Nurse Sam called out.  He stopped as he spotted the cooler on the bed and clothes discarded on the floor.  He grinned looking at the shut bathroom door. “Ms. Venable, I’ll be back for your vitals in ten…. No make that fifteen minutes.”  he said raising his voice to make it clear in the bathroom.

 

Misty chuckled richly as she pressed a hand to her lips.  Wilhelmina growled and leaned her forehead into the other woman a moment before lifting it.  Her face was still, and eyes still dark. “Misty….take me to your swamp… soon.” she asked trying to hide her need under her command voice but failing.

 

The blonde leaned in and brushed her lips gently against Ms. Venable’s.  “If I remember the doctor’s instructions, you can start doing overnights about now,” she observed in a purring voice.  Her thumb brushed Wilhelmina’s lip. “I’ll get the okay while we wait for your lunch tray.” She slid away to take up her shirt.  Her eyes went back to the other woman and trailed over that naked frame. She hummed. “Ya do look wonderful Mina.”

 

Wilhelmina felt the look like a physical touch and she never felt more beautiful.  She took the step and with firm fingertips drew Misty’s lips to her own. “As do you Misty Day.”


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

* * *

 

 

Wilhelmina Venable watched through the lobby window for Misty early the next day.  She was determined to carry on with her dreams of empire, but realized that what she felt with regards to the swamp witch was not going to magically vanish.  She wanted to get this over with so she could focus again. She was busy ignoring the little voice inside her telling her that the blonde was not going to be so easy to get out of her mind or her heart.

 

She stood as a familiar car pulled up outside.  MIna wrapped her hand in the handle of her small overnight case and moved to the exit.  She could see Misty stand in her open door with a smile. “Have to ask… I am happy to take you home but I also need to point out my bed at the Academy is a lot larger and they have a microwave.”  Her smile grew with the humor in her voice. 

 

Mina considered as she opened the back door of the car to place her bag inside.  Closing the door, she moved to the passenger side front door and slid in. As Misty joined her in the car, Venable turned.  “I believe we should begin in your home. We can always go to the Academy later if you like. I would not say no to that, particularly if your sister witches intend to have fried chicken again.”

 

Misty gave a breathy laugh.  “You are in a good mood aren’t you Mina?”

 

Venable placed her hand on the swamp witch’s before withdrawing and turning to face front.  “It has been an interesting day and it has barely begun.”

 

Putting the car in drive, Misty tapped the CD player.  “I’m thinkin’ you may be right.” She quietly sung along with Stevie as she drove.

 

As they reached the place where they would be leaving the car behind, Wilhelmina stood taking her bag.  She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She would leave. She would leave behind the swamp, the girl, and she was slowly accepting her heart but she would imprint all she could on her senses.  The smells of the swamp were soon occluded by the scent of Misty joining her. 

 

Misty watched Mina’s face.  “Okay?” she asked quietly.

 

Wilhelmina’s eyes opened.  She slid her fingers around Misty’s neck and into her hair.  She kissed the swamp witch lightly before pulling back. “Yes.  I was just experiencing the aroma. It is rather like life and death all in one breath, isn’t it?”

 

Misty cocked her head.  “Should I worry that you’re getting all poetical on me?”

 

Mina’s lip curled in a small smile.  “Perhaps. You do seem to bring out the worst in me.  Poetry, humor, whatever will come out next?”

 

“Can’t wait to find out,” Misty said smiling as she drew down the red head’s hand to her lips.  “Ready?”

 

Her fingers entwined in those of the swamp witch and her bag joined by the cloth bag carried by Misty they began to walk down the narrow trail to the shack.  Her eyes roamed through the trees as they went along. When they came around the bend in the trail her eyes caught something in the garden. She shot a look at her companion before moving toward the foxglove.  Her cane stood nearby sticking out of the soil, but was nearly obscured by a twining flower. She looked at Misty. She gave a smiling shrug. “It’s the swamp. Things grow wherever they have half a chance and it was so pretty I haven’t had the heart to pull it.  Seemed right. The cane supported you and now it grows flowers in retirement.”

 

Mina drew closer.  “What are they?”

 

“Swamp jessamine.  Careful, they’re poisonous.” Misty warned as the other woman crouched for a closer look.

 

Venable considered, her fingers inches from a yellow flower.  “It does seem right.” she mused. Standing, she turned toward the shack.  Her dream impression seemed to overlay her vision. The welcoming home, the tiny shack with gaps in the walls.   She took a breath as her eyes roamed. Misty was watching her with questions in her eyes.

 

Venable shook her head.  “I still think of the dream of this place.  It’s so unnerving, the similarities and differences are a bit jarring.

 

Misty took her hand again.  “We don’t have to be here.”

 

Mina looked at her, a touch of sadness in her gaze.  “Wherever you were born Misty, here is where you are planted.  We should be here today.” She cleared her throat. “It is also the only private place either of us know personally anywhere near New Orleans,” she finished logically.

 

“True enough.”  Misty smiled and pulled lightly on their joined hands to draw the red head into the shack.  She pointed at the sky. “Rain in a bit.”

 

Venable looked at the sky puzzled before allowing herself to be pulled in.  As the door closed, she walked around the shack. Misty tapped the 8 track and started the Stevie.  Wilhelmina almost smiled. She turned with a raised brow. 

 

Misty moved the bags under a nearby table, before sliding her hands under Mina’s purple shirt to rest on her stomach.  Their eyes caught and ignited. Wilhelmina’s hands slid onto Misty’s hips as her lips touched her lover’s. A breath. A touch.  Mina felt that strange fire inside her go from banked to roaring again. Her hunger for Misty grew with each touch of lips and tongue.

 

She heard the whisper of the zipper of her skirt being eased down.  The red head pulled back enough to pull off the rest of her clothing. She felt stronger and more beautiful as those brown eyes slid down her body.  It was strange how what used to be her most vulnerable moment transformed when she was watched by this woman.

 

Misty smiled and traced her fingers over the new muscles playing under Mina’s skin.  Her hands drew back to the hem of her own shirt and she slowly undressed for the admiring gaze of Wilhelmina Venable, soon to be her lover.  She knew that she couldn’t win being in love with this woman, but she didn’t care. She was already there.

 


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

* * *

 

 

Mina smiled as she felt Misty’s breath move across the back of her neck and the rain fall on the roof above. She moved like a contented cat as those sweet fingers followed the curve of her back as they lay together.   It was the first time she’d ever been made love to and she found herself suddenly rethinking all those comments she had made about the believability of romantic prose. She knew this was just a moment out of her plan, but she found herself wanting to make the most of the moments before she got on that plane.

 

She turned over in the tight space of the small bed not wanting a moment to slip away.  Wilhelmina ran her hand over Misty’s warm and velvet soft skin. Flipping her fingers over, her nails followed the curve of Misty’s body from shoulder to hip.  Misty smiled and rolled willingly when Wilhelmina eased her to her back. She was surprised at the way the controlled woman responded so beautifully when the blonde touched her earlier, and was so curious about how she would be touched.

 

Venable growled as Misty touched her slightly tender nipple.  She raised the swamp witch’s hands, and reaching behind her grabbed a light scarf and bound those wrists.  “My turn,” she said firmly.

 

Misty looked at her wrists and tugged slightly.  She knew she could get out of the binding if she needed to but she trusted Mina.  She smiled at the older woman, and tempting fate, she ran her foot along the other woman’s leg.  The red head raised an eyebrow. “Naughty,” she chided before climbing over the Cajun to retrieve a pair of belts.  She bound Misty’s ankles to the corners of the bed. 

 

Standing over Misty, she decided to take her time looking her fill.  Venable wanted to mark this woman hers. She wanted to possess this woman with a fierceness that even threatened to dim her drive to conquer the rest of her life by comparison.  The way Misty looked at her made Mina feel something in her chest swell.

 

Lowering herself over the necromancer, Mina ran lips and tongue over her lover’s throat.  She nipped Misty’s collarbone. The other woman moved in her bindings in a way that was intoxicating.  Mina slipped a hand over the blonde’s breast. She ran her fingers over it lightly at first, growing more firm as she saw Misty’s reactions.  She was new to all this. The red head watched her lover even as she lowered her mouth to that tight nipple. She drew her teeth over it and then swirled her tongue.  She smiled a predator’s smile as Misty arched up seeking more.

 

She pressed her thigh between Misty’s legs.  Mina closed her eyes. The liquid heat she felt was incredible. Wilhelmina moved against Misty as she kissed the other breast.  Misty sucked in a breath. She rocked upward against her thigh.

 

“So impatient,” Wilhelmina chided quietly before nipping Misty’s throat. She kissed Misty as her hand slipped down over the swamp witch’s stomach.  Her fingers slid down through the curls and explored her lover’s clit. She smiled as she felt Misty’s explosive exhalation. Mina claimed her lover’s lips again before sliding her finger into the blonde, brushing her clit with a thumb each time she pulled out.

 

Venable nipped Misty’s shoulder as she rocked deep into her. Her lips slid toward that smooth column of flesh.   She wanted to claim her. Never had she let down her walls enough to let someone get this close. Misty was a breath away and all she wanted to do was say to hell with the walls and everything else.  This woman was hers and it scared her and exhilarated her at the same time.

 

Misty raised her chin giving Mina her throat.  She wanted to rip her limbs from the bindings and wrap around her lover, but she needed to give Wilhelmina her vulnerability, her acceptance of the red head’s need.  Mina pressed into her and it seemed like all the air was gone from the room. She pressed herself to Mina, rocking on that finger sliding in and exploring her. She cried out her lover’s name as the waves of pleasure began to drag her under.  

 

Wilhelmina felt muscles grasp her fingers and she kissed Misty.  “Misty,” she whispered into the other woman’s ear. It was a loving voice that sent the blonde over the edge.

 

Drawing her finger from her lover as the flutters faded, Venable untied Misty to find herself wrapped up.  Her eyes slid shut and her arms slipped around the other woman. She felt like a big ball of awareness. She was lost in the tickle of Misty’s hair on her shoulder, the touch of those smooth rough fingertips on her sensitive back, the feel of a leg wrapped around her own, that amazing scent that clung to this woman in her arms.  Mina almost chuckled at the idea of every boundary being breached in a single day. Instead, she just pulled Misty closer into her.

 

The rain had eased on the roof and the day was drifting lazily toward afternoon as the two women lay in the small bed together.  Neither one wanted to address the elephant in the room, so they simply enjoyed touching. Their fingers twined and untwined and lips brushed as the light shifted in the room.

 

Misty stroked Mina’s cheek.  “Still want to avoid my no frills shack cooking?”

 

Wilhelmina slid her fingers over Misty’s hip.  “I seem to be torn. Hospital food has made me weak willed in the face of real food and you have made me weak willed in the face of leaving this bed.”

 

“Bigger bed at the Academy,” Misty noted.

 

Venable nodded thoughtfully.

 

“Iron framed head and footboard are both excellent for practicing knots on,” the blonde added.

 

A light of interest shone in Wilhelmina Venable’s eye.  “I do like practicing knots.”

 

Misty leaned into Wilhelmina’s ear mischievously and whispered, “I know where they store the clothesline.”

 

Wilhelmina rolled Misty to her back and kissed her thoroughly.  “Tell me they have tubs and I will follow where you lead Misty Day,”


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

* * *

 

 

The doctor brought in the discharge papers himself, doing a frankly terrible job of hiding the smile.  The nurses were probably popping the bubbly and hanging streamers. Wilhelmina Venable was at the end of her stay at the hospital, time to party.  As completely annoying as she found the whole thing, she found herself a bit sad. Every last person here made her want to tear their nails out but at the same time, they were the new normal.  Mutt and Jeff dying didn’t affect her this way when they passed, but then they were not precisely real seeming at best. A mad joke come to technicolor life.

 

Venable looked at her bags sitting at her feet.  A long slow breath came out. She was still unhappy knowing that she would be leaving more than a hospital behind in New Orleans.  She pulled out the paperback book that had been tucked in a side pocket of the overnight bag. It was one of the pile of books that Misty brought to her during her stay.  Paging through she found a marker of the type the swamp witch used when she had read through Venable’s times of pain, a dried pressed flower. She gave a half smile at the jessamine in wax paper.  Mina looked up at a knock.

 

Misty came in with a smile and touched Venable’s forearm.  “I sweet talked Jack in security into lettin’ me park out front but he is gonna split somethin’ if we don’t get a move on.”  

 

Wilhelmina smiled back, if a dimmer echo.  “The hotel is expecting us.” She touched Misty’s cheek.  “I apologize that I could not spare much time for our stay before I have to leave.”

 

“Take what I can get Mina.”  She crouched and got the bags.  It was breaking her heart knowing goodbye was around the corner but she would find it in her to enjoy the time they had left.

 

The drive to the hotel was fairly short.  As the car was taken away by a valet, Misty backed up trying to see the top of the building.  Mina raised a brow. “You’ll see the top from the inside. Our room is all the way up.”

 

“Really?”  Misty looked over at the redhead.  “I ain’t never stayed in a hotel before.”  

 

Mina signalled the man pushing the luggage cart to go in ahead.  “It will give us time, privacy and room service.”

 

The blonde smiled.  “I can live with that.”  She followed the cart. Mina took her hand as she passed.  Misty looked slightly surprised for a moment before her smile grew about a 1000 watts.

 

It was no time at all before the two women found themselves looking out the windows. Mina slid her hand onto Misty’s shoulder as they looked out lost in their thoughts.   Misty turned to look at the other woman. “You need to finish what you started.”

 

Mina sighed.  “And you need to grow where your rooted.”  She looked at Misty. “If I told you to come….”

 

“A visit?” Misty asked.

 

Mina’s eyes showed her thoughts.  She looked out the window. She sighed again.  “Perhaps for a Mac concert,” she said though her eyes had briefly showed an entirely different thought.  She shook her head. “No. When I go to California, it will be time for me to take over the empire. It won’t be time for anything less than complete commitment.”  She pursed her lips. “Where does that leave us?” she said quietly.

 

“In this room for a few days,” Misty replied with just a touch of sadness.

 

In a way, it had scared Mina.  She thought that when people fell in love there were fireworks or explosions or something.  Instead, there was a quiet stillness inside of her. It was simply knowledge. She knew when she left to do what she needed to do out in California, she would be the cold monster those people knew so well. It wouldn’t be because nothing had changed because of the tiny devices that made microadjustments to her back.  Everything changed. It would be because her heart would not be beating in her chest. All the heat and life that bloomed in proximity to Misty Day would be gone from her.

 

The Ms. Venable who boarded that plane would not wear purple.  She would be everything that she spent her entire life working to become and so would not need that crutch anymore than she needed that cane.  She would be answering the promises of that twisted and lonely lifetime. Misty put a great store by keeping promises. Mina would break her own heart to be a woman that Misty could be proud of.  A woman true enough to principles to be someone worthy of love. Maybe a memory of the heat to take with her, to keep her warm when the promises left her filled with ice.

 

Her breathing changed.  Misty heard something in that, felt a shift in the redhead's muscles.  Mina was just really, really bad at vocalizing the things that passed too close to her heart.  She tended to act. Misty smiled and raked nails over the pencil skirt of the woman behind her.  She wasn’t a fool, sex and love were different but they could take you to the same place if hearts were behind it.  She felt both their hearts behind it when they touched. She hoped Mina would be a little rough with her tonight. She wanted to carry tiny scratches and bruises to use as touchstones to memory as she watched the woman she loved fly away.


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

* * *

 

 

Mina swept Misty’s arms up and pressed her hands to the window of the Presidential Suite high above the streets of New Orleans.  She nipped the back of the other woman’s neck. “Look out there Misty Day.” she purred as her fingers stroked over Misty’s breast and stomach.  “So many people out there. They can’t see this but you see them.” Her fingers tangled in the hem of Misty’s shirt pulling it up and off and urging the blonde’s hands to the window again.  “What would they see if they only knew to look up?” she whispered. Hands slid back down Misty’s arm, one massaging her breast, the other sliding down to drop Misty’s skirt before trailing nails over hip and then over ribs.  “They’d see me claiming you,” she concluded, Misty’s head dropped back to her shoulder. The red head's hand slid up to stroke Misty’s vulnerable throat before turning the woman.

 

Mina’s lips claimed Misty’s.  She had so little time and she so wanted to devour this woman. Her hands cupped the blonde’s ass drawing her hips into her own.  Misty’s shoulders pressed into the cold glass and she moaned. Venable’s mouth moved over her throat as if to investigate that delicious sound.  The blonde's fingers moved over her lover’s back. Wilhelmina pulled back enough to look at her. Their eyes met, a million things unsaid hiding in the dark of them.  Lips pressed and they both tasted salt. 

 

Mina stepped back after an eternity of kissing.  She unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall away.  The younger woman's eyes moved over the flesh exposed by each dropped article of clothing like a physical touch.  Stepping back into the blonde’s embrace, Mina pressed her thigh between Misty’s and rocked against her.  She smiled at the swamp witch’s intake of breath. Nipping at Misty’s throat, she moved slowly, loving the feel of her lover meeting her each time she pressed into her.  One arm lay against the glass, pressed to it by Misty’s head. The other hand stroked over Misty’s skin, growing slick as they moved. 

 

Sliding down, Mina gave in to her need to taste this woman.  She drew Misty’s leg over her shoulder. She pressed the other woman against the glass of the window as she moved forward to press Misty’s clit with a firm stroking tongue.  Looking up, she locked eyes with her lover as she made love to the other woman with her mouth. She didn’t even feel Misty’s fingers tightening in her hair. All she knew was the blonde’s movement and sounds, her eyes and her taste.  Misty’s head fell back as she cried out as Mina’s fingers slid deep into her.

 

Misty rocked against her lover, her voice ragged as Wilhelmina continued to push her higher, then ease back slightly to push her higher again.  She didn’t care that she was being made love to against the window, hell, let the world see what this woman could do to her. Mina was unleashing such pleasure that Misty was damned near blind with it.  

 

Mina was almost shaking with her desire to give this woman pleasure, her woman, for as long as she had her.  A finger joined the others deep inside Misty. She brushed her g spot and growled “Now,” against Misty’s clit, calling her to orgasm.  Misty’s senses exploded and her body clenched hard on Venable’s fingers as she came. She rode out her orgasm on Mina’s tongue and fingers and found herself eased to the thick carpet. Mina lay out beside her watching Misty’s face, her fingers stroking her, bringing her slowly back to herself.

 

The swamp witch kissed Venable and smiled as she stroked the red hair back.  “I brought rope,” she said in a light voice trying to tell Mina what she wanted.   She loved the way Mina possessed her and took everything away but those beautiful sensations. 

 

Venable moved closer, her breath warm on the Cajun's cooling skin.  “You want me to tie you,” she summed up. 

 

Misty’s tongue traveled her lips.  “Maybe more,” she whispered. She wanted to see all of Mina, even what she held back when they were together.  Her nails drew designs over Mina’s skin.

 

Venable gave a feral smile.  “Maybe…” she prompted.

 

The blonde nodded.  “Yes…. but after.”

 

The redhead brushed her lower lip with her thumb.  “I see,” She leaned in for another kiss, this one gentle, drawing her lover out.  “After what?” she teased.

Misty rolled Mina to her back.  “After I taste you woman.” she responded.  Her lips and teeth moved slowly down the redhead’s body.  She loved that little intake of breath with each nip and that almost sigh as she soothed the spot with slow tongue and lips. Her fingers ran over the scars over some of her lover’s ribs and felt gratitude for each mark that gave her lover the physical freedom from her years of pain.  Her tongue swirled over Mina’s belly button and she looked up to find those amazing eyes looking down at her.

 

Her fingers wove into Mina’s and then the blonde kissed her thigh.  She melted a little at the sound of Venable’s moan. The sight and aroma of her lover so open and ready for her made her happy.  She teased the other woman with kitten licks along her labia before exploring in a similarly teasing way. Misty could see that control that Mina so prized crack along the edges as she tried to bring every nerve to beautiful sensitive awareness.  She felt Venable buck under her touch seeking contact. Misty decided to reward her for letting go so beautifully by running her tongue flat and slow over the other woman’s clit. Mina was almost unintelligible.

 

She took deep pleasure in every sound she drew from this woman.  Misty realized that this was the one gift she could truly give to Wilhelmina.  The red head could fly free with her, not self censor constantly, not feel weak for showing emotions, be the Mina that was under the armor.  In a few days, she would stand back and let her have another freedom. Misty would never bind this woman (expect perhaps in bed). That was the freedom she could give.  She would let Mina go. Just not today.


	22. Chapter 22

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Wilhelmina Venable looked out the windshield of the car, her fingers curled tight into the strap of her work bag.  She stared at the private plane waiting for her, waiting to take her home to California. Today was not a day for doubt.  Her chin rose, her native determination and stubbornness coming to the fore as little pieces of her were getting jelly bellied so close to getting her hands on everything, almost everything.  Reaching out she squeezed Misty’s hand with a tenderness she never shared with another before the blonde swept into her life. She was pretty sure if she looked in Misty’s eyes she’d be lost and she was tempted.  She took a deep breath and nodded. “It’s time.” She opened her door and stood. Mina closed her eyes a moment, smelling diesel, hearing the jet’s engines, another car joining them from behind. She drew her twisted self around her like a protective cloak.  Opening her eyes she watched as her bags were pulled from the trunk of the car and relocated to the plane.

 

Misty soon joined her. She leaned on the car and looked at the plane in just a touch of awe.   “You have a plane?” she asked. She looked over at Venable. “That’s part of the whole empire thing, eh?  You don’t fly with others.” she said in an amused voice.

 

“Seems fitting. I hardly play well with others so flying with them seems counterproductive.”  Mina turned to look at Misty. The sadness she felt was horrible, but at the same time it was empowering knowing that she could rise above her personal feelings to take care of business.  She just wished she could shoot the little voice that was shouting that taking care of business was old news and should be used to wrap fish instead of letting it stand in the way of personal feelings.

 

Misty stepped in close and took Mina’s hands.  “If you ever get tired of empire…” she offered before kissing Venable tenderly.  She would never ask the other woman to stay and give up the things that made her fight to get well.  She also would not try to bind her with the words that had been on her lips for a while now. She had to let Mina go.

 

Wilhelmina nodded.  “Be happy Misty.” This was tearing her horribly.  She stepped back. “It’s time.” She took a few steps toward the plane.  She turned and saw a cool blonde step out of the other car, a taxi. She gave a weak smile unexpectedly warmed by the fact that Madison Montgomery indeed would be there for “their” hippy.  “Thank you,” she said to Misty, her eyes including the abrasive woman who joined her before heading up the stairs.

 

She sat down and pulled the financials out of her bag to place on the small table in front of her before staring out the window.  Wilhelmina's eyes didn’t leave the window until not just Misty, but all of New Orleans left her view.

 

Misty didn’t even notice the tears running down her face until Madison draped an arm around her shoulder bearing a pack of Kleenex.  “I swear to God hippy, if you snot in the cooler of ice cream I just bought for us, I will leave you for dead in a bingo hall.” She looked back to see the taxi head out.  “Give me the keys. I think we need to get you home.”

 

Misty gave a strangled sob.  “I love her Hollywood.”

 

Madison gave a half smile.  “And she’ll be back for you Hippy,” she said encouragingly.

 

The swamp witch turned to look at her friend.  “How do you know?”

 

The starlet grabbed Misty’s hand and pulled her to the car.  “Takes a bitch to know a bitch. She is off to conquer the world but she is already halfway back.”  She put the cooler on top of the car and snagged the keys. “Get in. We have ice cream to eat and I snagged Zoe’s emo depression soundtrack to listen to.  We should probably stop for tequila...and bug spray. If I am doing this bluesy shit at your shack I refuse to donate blood to the fucking mosquitoes.”

 

Misty gave a strangled laugh.  “What about Cordelia? Won’t she be needing you?”

 

Madison barked a laugh.  “Absence makes the heart grow fonder and the vagina less sore.  Besides, we are all about the fucking. She can’t take my mouth for three days running without wanting to blow me up or some shit.”  She looked over at her sad friend. “Shack Hippy?”

 

Misty nodded and stared out the window.

 

* * *

 

 

Wilhelmina Venable looked at the nervous looking young man waiting beside a limo.  “I requested that I be met by one of the board so I could discuss the financials.  Instead of a member of the board, I have been met by a… what? Mouseketeer?” 

 

“Ms. Venable.  I’m Frank Douglas.  I’m going to be your personal assistant.”

 

Wilhelmina stared at him until he looked about ready to wet himself.  “I see.” The board was snubbing her and they had the nerve to pass on someone this ineffectual to be her assistant.  It was obvious that they intended to try to put her in what they saw as her place. She wondered if they would try to quietly pass a vote to take her voice.  Seemed she had some work to do. “Did you set up an appointment with a psychological counselor Mr. Douglas?”

 

His mouth dropped.  “Was I supposed to?”

 

“Ninety percent of a pa’s job is anticipation Mr. Douglas.  Can you anticipate my next requests Mr. Douglas?” she asked in a firm voice best suited for dogs piddling on her rug.

 

“Make an appointment… and go away?”

 

Venable gave a nod.  “You have earned a trial period Mr. Douglas. Do not disappoint.”  She slid into the limo and gave the command to move off leaving Frank on the tarmac almost bending like a noodle in his relief.

  
  



	23. Chapter 23

* * *

* * *

 

 

Madison groaned and reached for the tequila bottle sitting on a board over her head.  Seeing it was empty, she sat up, groaned again and fell back. Misty rolled off the bed and went into the garden.  She stared at the flower covered cane. She knew that Madison was of the school of thought that taught that enough ice cream and tequila could take the sting from any situation, but she wasn’t so sure.  She eased down to sit back against the shack. Madison fell down to sit beside her. “The bitch of it is, the tequila barely affected me. I think the ice cream is what’s screwing me up,” Madison said as she looked over at her friend.

 

Misty gave a head shake and a ghost of a smile.  “You tried. I just think I need to feel sad til I ain’t sad Madison.”

 

Madison dragged Misty’s head to her lap and stroked her hair.  “It’s okay. The whole happy hippy thing was rotting my fucking teeth anyway.  You be sad and I’ll be there for you.” She gave a little snort of laughter. “Although if you get bored while you’re down there…”  she trailed off.

 

The swamp witch thumped her leg.  “Don’t ya fuckin’ dare try to make me laugh Hollywood.”

 

The former star’s phone busted out with “Booty” by Jennifer Lopez.  Madison made a face at her friend as she answered. “Hey Cordelia. This a booty call?”  Misty started laughing. She thumped Madison again and rolled her off her lap. She sat up and leaned back against the shack.  “Haven’t done my job obviously. Hippy’s hardly hung over at all. What?” She listened for a minute. “Okay, let me ask.” Madison turned.  “You two going to be Skyping or whatever?”

 

“What’s Skype?”

 

The star rolled her eyes.  “Little Miss Back to Nature hasn’t a clue.  We are just going to hang out a little longer and then head back to the Academy.  Tell Zoe thanks and I’ll teach Hippy what to do when we get back.” Madison gave a sentimental smile.  “KY warming or cooling?” She laughed and turning her head away from Misty whispered “You too.” before hanging up.

 

Misty raised a brow.  It raised even further as Madison blushed lightly before recovering.  “Don’t you start Hippy. This is one of those days that’s about you instead of me so suck it up baby, suck it up.”

 

* * *

 

 

Wilhelmina sat at the enormous desk in her new office.  When she arrived, she was brought here to a warmly decorated corner office space.  The homey colors were pissing her off. The overly helpful support staff was piling everything she asked for on the aircraft carrier of the desk and Frank Douglas had slipped a hot coffee just the way she liked it on the corner of her work space while she was sorting the materials in front of her.

 

It hadn’t taken long to figure out what was going on.  Those who had enjoyed their power while she was away were trying to give her just enough to try to distract her from their true intentions.  They were not about to let some glorified secretary take their power. She had no doubt they were enacting the plan they had laid out for when the founders hit a dry spell.  Kicked to the curb with nothing but a ton of cash and stocks. This was her empire now and she would make them pay one way or another. She looked through the papers on her desk and signaled Mr.Douglas.  

 

Frank came in with a smile and a tablet under his arm.  “What can I do for you Ms. Venable?”

 

Mina looked at the man for several long moments.  “Who appointed you and why?”

 

“I’m sorry Ms. Venable?” he asked, his brow knitting.

 

“I did not chose you so either you were specifically chosen for me by one of the men currently considering the best way to oust me or you were unlucky enough to be on rotation when I came up needing an assistant.”  Venable placed two files in the trash as fiction. Underestimated. Again.

 

Frank watched her.  He didn’t like what the bosses were up to but he also needed his job.  But then there was the whole mirror thing. He took a deep breath and decided to play this woman straight.  His instincts told him that she was the one to fear. “I will change your appointment immediately, Ms. Venable,” he said waking his tablet computer to make a note.

 

She looked at him appraisingly.  “A less...board friendly counselor?”

 

Douglas gave a curt nod and removed several folders from her desk that he knew were not entirely accurate.  “Yes ma’am. And the CFO’s copies of the files would probably be less…. Smeary.” He slid his tablet under his arm again and waited.

 

Ms. Venable gave a nod.  “Your anticipation skills are growing by leaps and bounds.”

 

“You started where I am now Ms. Venable.  I hope to show you I can be just as much an asset as you were.”  He said firmly. Frank Douglas had picked his side and meant to stand by his boss.  Everyone said she was a stone cold bitch, and he certainly could see it, but she was not just his boss, but the boss even with the jackals fighting it all the way.

 

Ms. Venable stood and looked him in the eyes.  “It’s time I taught you a very important skill then Mr. Douglas.  A good PA always gathers intel on other players for the day when a little distraction is called for.  I was the best PA Mr. Douglas. Get me those files from the CFO’s office. It appears I have files of my own to locate.”

 

Dismissing him with a wave, she pulled out her personal laptop.  They wanted to distract her with shiny things. She would just distract them right back with a few well played dirty bombs.  She would have her empire, or she would blow it to hell. Either way? Satisfaction.


	24. Chapter 24

* * *

* * *

 

 

The computer beeped a mighty protest.  The tormentor of electronics slid back in her chair with just a touch of shame.  Misty was completely lost and feeling ham handed and just a touch stupid. Everything was just sliding right back out of her skull today.  She looked at Zoe who was starting to look doubtful as she looked from one to the other.

 

Zoe shook her head and leaned back in her chair trying to work out what to do next.  “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone quite so...incapable with email before. How are we going to get you to Skype if you can’t even send me ‘Hi.’?”

 

Madison laughed as she leaned in the doorway.  “I think the hippy thing is doing it. All that peace, love and Silent Spring shit.  You mastered light switches and cars Hippy. This is just a slightly less real technology….like a telephone but fun.”  She came into the room and clapped the confused woman’s shoulders.

 

Misty made a face.  “Shut up Hollywood.”  She bent over the laptop again.  Her head was between her hands as if to keep in Zoe’s teachings.  She moved to touch the mouse but then tried to remember if there was something else firs...

 

Zoe looked over at Madison.  “Wasn’t Silent Spring kind of pre-hippy?” she asked confused by two people now.

 

“Shut up Zoe.  Hippies used it to birth eco warriors so it counts.  Move the hell over. I know how to fix this.” Madison pulled a chair up beside Misty and taking control clicked away with mouse and keyboard until...

 

“Oooooh.  That kitty and the hand and the kitty opens its legs every time the fingers open and then grabs them and oh that is so adorable.”  Misty leaned into the screen and made a little sound every time the kitten popped open with the hand. She smiled sweetly. “Oh look.”  

 

Zoe waved a hand.  “How is a viral kitty vid going to help us get Misty to Skype ability?” she asked.  This was just a really long way around.

 

Madison smiled.  “Watch and learn young Padawan.  The Master is in the house.” She turned to Misty who was still oooing.  “You can make that video and a dozen more just like it easy to watch anytime you want,” she offered.

 

Misty looked over with wide eyes.  “How?”

 

“Glad you asked.”  She pointed to the screen.  “See that subscribe button? You are going to click it and then fill in a page.  Then… we go to email and you push a button there and you are done.” She laughed as Misty leaned in as she restarted the video.  Madison looked over at Zoe. “I built a career on being a carrot. Give her the kitty, raise the confidence, halfway home.”

 

Misty frowned.  “I’m right here….ooo.”  She smiled and grabbed the mouse and bit her lip as she moved the cursor to the little arrow box that made the kitty go.

 

Zoe’s brows raised and she looked at her very smug friend Madison.  She made a chair bow. “I bow to the Master. Why don’t you keep mastering while I order us pizza?”

 

“Garlic bread,” she called out as Zoe left.  “Was watching my carbs but fuck it. Need the cushion when Delia puts me over her knee for addicting you to kitty vids.”   When she got a funny look from Misty, she waved her hand. “Eyes front Hippy. Hot and cold running kitty vids are at stake.  Take the mouse and make that arrow thingie land on the subscribe button.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ms. Venable missed her cane.  The thump was distinctive and was like putting a bell on a rabid pit bull.  People knew she was coming. Most fled. Ah, the good old days. She entered the palatial office of the CFO.  She swept past the blathering personal assistant and entered the office. She looked around at the marble floors and antiques on every flat surface.  

 

She was hard pressed not to smile as Gregory’s face started shading to purple.  Mina walked slowly past a shelf of erotic Japanese carvings. “Impressive selection of netsuke Gregory.”

 

“This is my office.  You should call for an appointment,” he ground out.

 

“You seem to be missing the point of my overwhelming pile of stock Gregory.  This company is mine. I realize that you were planning to slip through a vote deciding only some people have a vote in the management of this company, but it seems the cat is well out of that bag.  Might have to come up with something new...or… maybe you should consider not doing anything.”

 

“You are venomous snake and we will get you out of here.”

 

Wilhelmina leaned in.  “Such a lovely display.  I was reading about netsuke.  Amazing all the erotic art in these little sculptures.”  She tsk’d. “You are missing netsuke featuring the rape of small girls.  That is your thing is it not? Pity. You will simply have to embezzle a bit more to find something more to your taste.” Mina smiled.  She had evidence of his embezzlement from her previous position. She really ought to get Frank a fruit basket for his addition of information about pedophilia. Perhaps not, would not do to swell his head.   She stood upright and turned toward Gregory. “Gregory. You are so stressed out. May I suggest a change of venue for you? This company is far too stressful for a man of your delicate constitution.” She hated tap dancing around her point but she had to admit watching the shades of color that swept over his face was rather amusing.

 

Venable was fairly certain that he would try to stick it out, assuming she was all bluff but she knew that he would be worried.  She liked him worried. Made him far easier to manipulate. Failing that, she would just hand him to the police. She preferred this however.  Nothing like encouraging a rat to run himself into a trap. The snap would be doubly satisfying.


	25. Chapter 25

* * *

* * *

 

 

Misty reached the end of the email and stopped.  She sat back in her chair and tried to get her thought gerbils under control.  “I don’t know Madison. I want to talk to her, but she is in the middle of takin' command of her company and I don’t know if this is a good time to interrupt.”  Misty very much wanted to hear back from Mina. She missed her like a fish misses water. But did she want to risk distracting her?

 

Misty rubbed her temple as Madison sat down with a groan.  She loved that Hippy was happy when she thought about the Mega Bitch so she would help but some days it wore her the hell out.  “Then let’s think about this Hippy. You want her back, but she can’t afford a big distraction. Let’s… remind her that you are still here and still care but in a way without a lot of pressure.”  She sat back. “Okay. You hooked her up with books when she was jacked up in the hospital… what was the first or the best or whatever?”

 

The swamp witch frowned as she considered.  “The first was Charles Dickens. Christmas Carol and Other Stories, I think.”  She smiled as she remembered that first day and thought about how much things had changed in just months.

 

Madison clicked her way over to Amazon.  She blew out a breath slowly as she considered.the options.  “Here we go. How about if we send her a copy of it and on the bottom of the gift note, we include your email and we indicate that you are learning about Skype?  That way, we keep you fresh in her mind and low pressure. I personally think you should tell her to hell with empire and knock her over the head with a club, but I think this is the way you want to go.”

 

Misty leaned in and looked over the page showing a paperback version of the book she shared with Mina.  “I don’t have a credit card,” she said regretfully. They would need another plan.

 

The former star looked at her weirdly.  “One day, you need to join the rest of us in this century.  Just… I will take care of it and you… make me a massage oil or something,” she offered as she began clicking away.

 

“Got someone in mind to use the oil on Hollywood?”  Misty teased. She was enjoying the way Madison squirmed slightly every time that Misty tweaked her on the star’s relationship with the Supreme.  

 

“Shut up Hippy.  Deal or no deal?”  Madison grumbled.

 

Misty’s smile spread at her friend’s tone.  “Deal.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Wilhelmina frowned.  She was doing research in the evening, but her fingers kept betraying her and wandering elsewhere.  Closing out a bookmark for the Academy yet again for its connection to Misty, she started going through the current financials.  Her finger tapped an impatient rhythm on the G key as her mind went elsewhere again. “Fine,” she growled.  

 

Considering a moment the interests of Ms. Misty Day, she tapped out a search for vintage pressed flower books and sorted.  Selecting one, she addressed it. At that very moment there was nothing she wanted more than to ship herself back to Misty Day, but she had things to accomplish.  Perhaps this would put her other nature to rest for a time so she could focus. She turned her phone over to flip to a picture of Misty in her garden. Nodding her acknowledgement of her affections, she flipped the phone back over and resolved to work faster to get back to what was important.

 

A light knock sounded on her office door.  She growled before sighing. Of course, Frank was not there to send whoever it was away.  Venable kept her PA hopping during the day. It was in her ultimate best interests to send him home at a reasonable hour.  “Come in,” she called out as she pulled up the most current document to hit her box. Her eyes flicked to the door as it slowly opened.

 

Venable was not entirely surprised to see Walter Harmon enter her office.  “You are here to warn me or…” she said curtly before returning her attentions to the computer.  She knew very well that he leaned heavily toward whoever paid his retainer and at the moment that was the board.  She was trying to get to the point where she could make decisions on the subject of such things as attorneys, but it wasn’t close enough to get the mercenary man’s loyalty.

 

Walter looked around the room as it was his first time here. He frowned and sat in one of the delicately floral chairs the board’s pet decorator inflicted her new office with. His brow knitted.  Obviously he didn’t see her in here anymore than she did. Placing his briefcase to the side, he folded his hands together. “You really should be… “ He sighed. “I was going to say more careful but honestly less you.  You are through the surgeries and are in counselling but you still aren’t in full possession of the powers left to you.”

 

Venable sat back in her chair and looked at Harmon as if he was lower than dirt. She decided effort was not called for here.  She lumped him in with the others. “I am hardly going to be a little lamb because I sit straighter or because I speak with someone paid to listen.  I will not be led to slaughter so your friends on the board can keep their little games going.”

 

Harmon rubbed his temple.  “Even if you hadn’t chosen to go through it all, you would end up at the same place Ms. Venable.  The board won’t let you upend everything. They are preparing for war.”

 

Venable tapped a few keys on her computer with little evidenced concern.  “So be it. You should probably warn them.”

 

“Warn them of what Ms. Venable?” he asked sounding tired.

 

“That I regard victory as they would define it to be victory.  I also regard taking their toys away as a victory as well.” She wove her fingers together.  


	26. Chapter 26

* * *

* * *

 

 

Ms. Venable came back to the apartment she had rented, for what she was fairly sure would be a short tenure at the company, to find a package in her delivery box.  It was after a late night of following digital trails to find little tidbits to use against the board and she was fairly certain it couldn’t be anything good, so she put it on the counter as she entered the apartment.   Her keys rattled into the bowl by the door.  She stretched and headed for the shower.

 

A long hot shower and a garden salad later, she sat on the couch and looked at the package.  Leaning forward, she took it and tore open the top. A book was wrapped inside with a note. Wilhelmina gave a rare smile.  Taking her laptop from the bag beside the couch, she opened it and placed it on the table. She knew Misty was likely already asleep, but she could at least send off the request for Skype contact.

 

Misty looked over at the computer as it beeped.  She had fallen asleep while looking at kitty videos.  Rotating her neck, she looked to see what the hubbub was about.  She smiled as she realized who was contacting her. She ran her fingers through her hair and adjusted her clothes as she carried the laptop to her desk.  Checking her breath before realizing how stupid that was for a computer chat, she shook her head and moved the cursor to accept.

 

Mina was surprised to find her invitation accepted so quickly and made sure the cam was on before opening the window.  Misty appeared on her screen as if by magic. Maximizing the screen she smiled. “Hello Misty,” she greeted. “I didn’t expect you on this late.”

 

“Hey Mina.  Fell asleep tryin’ to figure out this computer….well, how to find kitty videos.”  Misty blushed and waved. “This is wild.” She leaned into the screen a little. “You’re in a robe.  It looks really, really good on you.” She leaned her face into her hand and smiled.  She felt happy for the first time in days.

 

Wilhelmina looked for a long moment at the other woman.  She pulled the camera back. Smiling, she pulled the tie of the robe open and slowly pulled it back off her shoulders.

 

“And so much better out of it,” Misty responded in an awed whisper. _So much for small talk._ Her fingers itched to slide over Mina's collarbone and breasts.  Her mouth longed to kiss the other woman and she swallowed hard.

 

Mina tsked.  “Won’t you join me Misty?” she asked leaning back into her chair.

 

Misty blushed as she fidgeted with the button on her shirt.

 

"Don't be shy, Misty. It's just me."

 

Drawing off her shirt, Misty smiled.  “Can you see me?”

 

“I can and I am a little disappointed.  I would think you would be naked by now.” Venable noted, drawing her leg up on the couch, exposing herself further.

 

Misty caught her breath.  “I can do that,” she whispered as she pulled off the rest of her clothes.

 

Mina looked the image of her lover over.  “You should be punished for denying me even a second of that sight.  Pinch your nipples for me Misty.”

 

Opening her mouth to protest, Misty thought better and closed it.  She placed her hands on her breasts and squeezed before pinching her nipples for Mina.  She watched the other woman’s face and found it amazing how it felt to cause that expression.

 

Wilhelmina longed to reach out and touch the other woman.  She slid her fingers over her breasts. “You are beautiful Misty.”  Her fingers trailed circles. She smiled as she watched Misty’s eyes following.  “I want to see you touch yourself for me. I want your fingers to be mine.”

 

Misty cocked her head before smiling.  She picked up the computer and moved it to the bed where she could be more comfortable and Mina could get a better view.  She leaned back into the pillows and spread her legs for the other woman.

 

Her fingers moved over her breasts, massaging, pinching, exploring.  “I love to feel your mouth on me,” she purred. “I can feel my eyes roll up when you bite me or kiss in in that special way.”  One of her hands traced her ribs and circled her stomach.

 

Mina smiled.  “The way your heart beats so fast under my lips when I mark your throat is breathtaking.”  The harshness of her day life was such a stark contrast to the beauty of this night. She knew she had a distance to travel with her original plan and it could get ugly, but she knew her love could help.

 

Misty traced her fingertips along her labia.  “I’m wet just thinkin’ of you touchin’ me again,” she said quietly.  She took a breath and drew the fingers over her clit, pinching lightly.

 

“Taste yourself,” Mina commanded touching herself as she watched her lover.  She so wanted it to be her fingers sliding deep inside only to rise to those exquisite lips.  Her tongue brushed her own lips as if to taste those honey gleaming fingers. Her muscles tightened as if tensing to leap through the cam to claim the woman before her.

 

Misty’s breath came faster and harder as she slid her fingers deep again and again staring into the face of her lover across the country.  She wanted to be there. She knew her dreams would be filled with this woman, memories of scents and tastes getting her through the night.

 

The redhead touched her own clit, lightly at first and more firmly as she watched the blonde.  “Harder Misty,” she commanded, smiling at the growing sounds wrenched from her lover’s throat.

 

She closed her eyes briefly to imagine she was drawing the sounds with her own fingers,  Mina rocked on her own fingers imagining Misty there. Her own sounds began to rise, her breath catching as she drew closer.  The sound of Misty coming called her onward and she soon followed calling out to the blonde. Her head fell back as she got some semblance of control back.

 

Her eyes found Misty again.  Wilhelmina gave a smiled. “You are a wonder Misty Day.”

 

Misty reached out and brushed her fingers along the face on the screen.  “I love you Mina,” she said happily. She looked up at a loud sound in the hall.  “Have to go. I’ll see you soon.” she said closing the computer.

 

Mina blinked her eyes forcing back tears.  “I... can't love you... but I do,” she whispered.  She needed this woman like air.  She needed to fix her life so she had the option of choosing where to go from there. Love.. it still felt like a weakness. 


	27. Chapter 27

* * *

* * *

 

 

Mina sat in a chair and flipped through a magazine.  She found out quickly that the reading material available to the patients of the counselor that her PA found her were out of date.  It was just as well. She had no more clue about what the celebrities were up to three years ago than she did today. It was all news to her.  Her eye was caught by a light on the desk where she had checked in.

 

“Ms. Venable,” the geek girl poster child receptionist said smiling.  “She’ll see you now.”

 

Putting the magazine away, Venable headed into the office and soon sat in a far more comfortable, if still a little worn chair in the counselor’s office.  An older woman in a faded green cardigan and horned rim glasses smiled and walked over to take the chair across from Mina. “Good morning. I’m Elspeth Harper.  Feel free to call me El.”

 

Venable barely suppressed a shudder at the super friendly tone.  “Wilhelmina Venable. You may address me as Ms. Venable.”

 

Harper’s brows twitched at that.  “Very well Ms. Venable. I understand that you are not here entirely under your own power.”

 

“I am here because it is a requirement of a bequeathal.  I was required to undergo surgery and to begin counselling in order to gain full use of my inheritance.”  Venable appreciated having that little topic addressed sooner rather than later. “I have little interest in discussing my past or present with you.  I am simply jumping through a rather distasteful hoop.

 

Elspeth seemed to be amused by the whole thing.  “Well… since you’re here anyway, why don’t we find something to talk about?”

 

Venable gave a sigh.  She had little use for the so called talk cures, but she couldn’t afford to start fresh looking for a counselor without board ties when this one gave up trying to get her to talk.  “What would you like to talk about?” she asked.

 

Elspeth sat back in her chair and cocked her head.  “Perhaps you can tell me why there were such odd requirements for an inheritance.”

 

Venable’s face tightened.  “My former employers and their board worried that I might be myself if I were to inherit without it.”

 

The counselor chuckled.  “And what do you mean...yourself?”

 

“I have long felt it inappropriate to be less than I am or to expect less of others.  It is apparently an issue.” Venable looked around at the office. “Do you read these books or are they decorative?”

 

“Read all but the stack on the door side shelf.  I put the to be reads there. Do you read?”

 

Wilhelmina looked at the stack thoughtfully.  “I rather enjoy it. When I had my back issues, it was my escape.  After the surgery it was a way to connect with someone I became fond of.”

 

Elspeth leaned forward.  “From the tone of your voice, there are not many you are fond of?”

 

Mina raised a brow.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Madison sat on the end of the bed in fuzzy socks and laundry day boxers and a tee.  She sipped from her water bottle and watched her friend blush. “Reeeeeally?” She didn’t bother to hide the grin. “You just learned email and look at you supersizing to cyber Hippy.”  She chuckled.

 

Misty shook her head.  “I don’t know why I tell you anythin’ Hollywood.  You are just all kinds of rude.”

 

“Probably because you can’t get some in person and are desperate to vent.  Hey, did you both get naked for the camera or was it an out of range dip in the panties?”  Madison yelped as she got hit with a flying pillow. “Hey now. We are buddies. I’d tell you about my sex life if you didn’t cover your ears and lalala and ….”

 

“And if I wouldn’t kill you for talking about my sex life in the process,” came from the doorway.  Cordelia was standing in the open door smiling. “Package for you Misty.” She brought it over to the swamp witch.  “How have you been doing?”

 

Misty smiled.  “Good. Mr. Daniels gets discharged on Friday so that’s sad but its still good.”  She looked at the return address curiously before rolling to her bedside table for a Bowie knife and cutting the tape.

 

Madison looked over at Cordelia.  “Remind me not to surprise her at night.”

 

“I wouldn’t.”  Cordelia sat down on the end of the bed with Madison and took the water bottle for a sip.  “I finished early and wanted to ask you something,” she stage whispered as she watched Misty pull out a book.  

 

Misty’s smile lit up the room.  She flipped through. “Wow.”

 

Madison leaned forward.  “She gave you a book full of dried weeds?”  She yelped as another pillow flew. She smiled.  “I take it this is a love letter in dried up super bitch world?”  She frowned as she turned toward Cordelia “Ask what?”

 

Delia smiled.  “It seems Ms. Venable has got your number Misty.”  She looked at Madison. “I want you to go on a date with me.”

 

Madison looked confused.  “We don’t do dates. We do beds, walls, the piano that lamppost….”

 

Misty groaned.  “Oh for the love of god don’t.”

 

“But you’re cool spreading images of you spreading your legs on Skype.”  Madison turned back to Cordelia. “Date?”

 

Delia looked at Misty.  Her mouth opened. Her mouth closed.  She waved a hand and turned back to Madison.  “Date.”

 

Madison chewed that one over.  Misty rolled toward her and grabbed the water bottle.  “Go. Talk. Not here.”

 

Cordelia smiled and motioned Madison out of the room.  “It’s not that foreign a concept Madison. Sex can occasionally come with a desire to increase emotional closeness as well.”

 

Misty watched the door close behind her friends and snuggled down to flip slowly through the pages of an old book filled with pressed flowers and notes in a neat copperplate.  There were all kinds of warm fuzzies bouncing around in her chest. Mina tended to keep people at a distance but when she was fond, she was all kinds of thoughtful. Misty knew that Madison was righter than she knew about the book.  It was a kind of love letter.


	28. Chapter 28

* * *

* * *

 

 

Wilhelmina Venable watched as the board members drifted in from the parking lot.  They had offices with incredible views while hers was this expanse of asphalt and yellow lines.  Another subtle dig at her position no doubt. She wondered if she might not just be better off exploding her ordinance under each and every one of them sooner rather than later, but she wanted the company to be worth something when she was done if only so she would never have to worry about money again.

 

When she was a child she was the target of local and family bullies for many reasons.  Money never resolved such things, but it could seriously cramp a bully’s style. Mina looked up at a knock.  “Come.”

 

Frank entered. “Files for your review.  Please pay special attention to the file on the Ops manager.  I also have keys for you. The contractors are finished redoing the McMansion you inherited.”

 

“Contact the movers about relocating me.”

 

Frank opened his notes file.  “Date?”

 

“A week no more.”  Venable watched the ops manager park his vintage jag and stroll slowly toward the door.  “The ops file. How much more interesting has it become since I passed it to you?”

 

The assistant joined her at the window and looked down at the car.  “It’s a winner Ms. Venable. I found some interesting information about how he was able to buy that car he drives.  Did you know he wipes it down with a diaper?”

 

Her head cocked.  “He bought it using company funds.”  She considered the options before them.

 

Frank’s lip curled.  “Through a loan that never existed.  He’s been collecting interest on it for a while now.  He is stupid enough to drop it in a local bank account linked to a nonexistent company he is on the board of, before shuffling it to the Caymans.”

 

“Tow the car and have it stored properly until we can get the paperwork squared away.”  She placed her laptop in her briefcase as well as the new keys.. Perhaps she would have something interesting to show Misty tonight.

 

“He’ll come after you.” Frank warned.  His new boss could be ass breakingly hard, but he respected her and he knew if he survived her, he could tackle anything the business world would throw at him.

 

“He needs to keep the stock value up as much as I do, and needs to hide his nefarious schemes and so will not do the smart thing and have me arrested. Tell him he has 24 hours to remove his tendrils or I will remove them for him.” Venable looked at Frank. “Nearly every member of the board is in one way or another stealing from this company.  Left alone, it might well be a strong and secure company. This….leeching is drawing life’s blood.”

 

Frank nodded.  “It’s past time to burn off some leeches then.”

 

Wilhelmina considered him for several long moments.  “You may prove to be more warrior than Mouseketeer yet.  I will go look at my new home. Any board members wishing to speak to me should make an appointment for tomorrow.”

 

“And the ones that just want to shoot you?” he asked blandly.

 

“Tell them next week.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Venable looked out from the sliding glass door at the expansive lawn in the back of the house.  Too green for drought weather. Too big for one person. A pool and hot tub. She truly hoped that the contractors had someone bleach it otherwise that was just a giant petri dish after the boys and their hired companions were done with it.

 

She turned and took in the living room.  The pit she grew up in would have fit in this room even with the chimney on top.  Mina took a slow walk through the rest of the house. She would move furniture in and then it would be hers… more or less.  

 

Ms. Venable placed the briefcase on a kitchen counter.  She considered the locks a moment before snapping them open.  She drew out the laptop and placed it on the counter. Looking at her watch, she knew the swamp witch would be doing volunteer hours at the hospital.  She opened another function. “Misty Day. I inherited, among other things, a house. The contractors have finished repairing damage by my former bosses as well as removing their disgusting furniture.  I was about to tour the place. I would prefer to do so with you.”

 

Walking slowly, room to room, Wilhelmina looked over the property top to bottom.  She gave her own impressions and ideas. The further through the house she traveled the more she realized that it was not in any way, shape or form a home that Misty would ever be happy in.  She knew that she could not be happy here either. 

 

Mina sat the laptop down.  “I had thought to bring you here.  I wanted to see if there was a way you could be happy here.  I know that is impossible. I… hope that you may be persuaded to come for a little while though.”  Her head lowered. Admitting weakness was never good in a world like this, a war like this but…. “I miss you.  I will speak with you tonight.”

 

She closed the laptop and put it in the briefcase.  Mina closed the bag and headed for the door. She looked back.  It was everything she ever wanted growing up. Power. Money. A house that went on for ages.  It was all wrong.

 

 

* * *

 

Hands moved through the desk of Frank the PA.  The darkness beyond the window waited to swallow the interloper as soon as he completed his work.  The man in black growled to find nothing of note. Pads of paper and pens and other detritus of office drones.  He looked toward the office. A digital lock was fooled by the pass he put through and he entered the office of the bitch. 

 

Florals and other delicate touches popped out everywhere he pointed his light.  Moving swiftly across the floor he got behind the desk. Pulling the top drawer, he slid his hand through to find it stop.  He tried to move it. He was stuck. He pulled up and out to find the hand still stuck to the drawer. The man in black pried at his glove to free his hand.  The lights came up in the office. The screen of the computer lit up with a single word. “Amateur.”

 

“I apologize Misty.  There is a bit of a kerfuffle at the office.  I will return as soon as I can.” She closed out the Skype.  Looking at the other screen she tsked. “I may have overestimated them.”


	29. Chapter 29

* * *

* * *

 

 

Wilhelmina stood beside her personal assistant’s desk, her hands folded before her as she looked at the door of her office.  Much of her early childhood was spent feeling vulnerable and violated. She grew up despising the feeling. Pushing people away became the best solution.  Misty Day was the only one who could come anywhere near her when this feeling was upon her.

 

This animal scratching at the lock of her door trying to overcome the electronic override and triggered bolt had tried to make her feel those things again in hopes of aiding his immediate supervisor, one of those pesky flies from the board.  She smiled grimly. Donald would immediately cut ties if she went to the police. This poor lad might as well be dead.

 

Pulling out her laptop while sitting at her assistant’s desk, she contacted Misty.  Misty responded immediately. “Is everything alright Mina?”

 

Mina frowned slightly.  “It appears that some of the people on the board are impatient and well, stupid.  The ops manager Donald sent a minion into my office to try and dig up some dirt on me.  I have him trapped in my office and I am attempting to find a way to negate both Donald and his little toy.”She swiftly bound up her hair.  It had been unbound when she originally Skyped, but now it was time to slip into business mode.

 

“He’ll call his boss from in there to let him know he’s stuck won’t he?”  Misty tried to figure out how to help. Mina’s enemies were getting bolder and it was making her want to do something….anything.

 

Mina smiled.  “I was prepared for stupid as well as smart attempts to dislodge me.  I activated the cell jammer in my office when I was alerted to the break in.”

 

“The police?” Misty asked.  She didn’t like the fact that Mina was embroiled in a little war, but she knew that it was a battle she needed to fight.

 

“Donald would disavow.  His assistant would go to prison and he would probably pop champagne that I would be distracted with trials and such.  I was thinking of something else…. I hesitate to bring it to you.”

 

“Tell me,” the swamp witch prompted, eager to help disentangle her lover from this.

 

“I had been tempted to bring you here for a visit a week from now to see the new house, but perhaps there is a way you could help me to take both the master and the minion out of the equation without destabilizing my foothold.  It would require seeing if I could get you here before sunrise and a bit of witchcraft on your part.”

 

Misty smiled.  “I had better let Cordelia know the car will be at the airport for a smidge.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Wilhelmina Venable lifted her chin as the small airplane disgorged its very important passenger.  Misty looked slightly green from travels. Perhaps next time there would be leisure enough to travel in a way less disruptive for a flower of the swamps.  She stepped forward. “Misty,” she greeted in a voice only a very small number of people would recognize as warm. Fortunately, the witch was one of them.

 

Misty looked over toward the redhead standing beside a car.  “Before sunrise, but I coulda done without the bouncy trip,” she playfully groused.

 

“I will endeavor to make it up to you Misty Day.  For now,” she opened the car door. “We have a corporate crisis to avert.”  She took Misty’s arm as she was about to enter the car. At the swamp witch’s look of curiosity, Mina leaned in to capture those sweet lips that she had been dreaming about.

 

Misty’s fingers slid to Mina’s waist and held onto her.  She moaned into that beautiful dance of lip, teeth and tongue that she had savored in memory over and over.  She felt a little like crying to feel Mina pull away.

 

“Time is running away from us, but we will have time soon.” Venable promised as she stepped back to let Misty slide into her car seat.

 

As they drove, Venable filled her in on the current situation.  “And you trust Frank?” she asked curiously. 

 

“I tend to have little faith in my fellow man, but I believe the young man is complete earnest in his siding with me.  I am prepared however, should my enemies find his price. His face is unsuited to deep game and I believe I will see signs if he is approached.”  She wrapped her fingers around Misty’s on her thigh. “Is your stomach better?” she asked quietly.

 

“It stopped twitchin’ for the time being.  Tell me I can stay a few days before ya hurtle me off in a tin can again,” she joked lightly.

 

“You can stay as long as you want,” Mina responded firmly.  She drove up the road to her offices. “Almost there.”

 

Misty looked ahead and then at the sky.  “Not long til dawn. What’s the plan?”

 

“Donald and his minion are annoyances and worse, the stupid type of annoyances that take up idiot ploys like searching desks and considering I took his beloved car, eventually I am fairly certain there would be cut brake lines.  I am hoping that you would be so kind as to use the Concilium you told me about to convince the minion that there is evidence to be found that would remove me from the equation, but that it would take both of them to wrest it from hiding.”

 

Misty nodded even as she pushed away thoughts of what Cordelia might say.  “The more he fights, the more time it would take to use mind control, but give me some privacy and time and I’ll have that jack jumping to your call in no time.”

 

Venable parked the car along the side of the building.  “The first of the eager beavers appear with the dawn. I would rather have the minion scurrying out by then.  I will accept whatever you can come up with by then.”

 

“One witchy bit comin’ up.”  Misty smiled and leaned over to kiss Venable before sliding out of the car.

 


	30. Chapter 30

* * *

* * *

 

 

Venable smiled as she watched the minion scurry to Donald from ops as he got out of the rental he’d picked up after Venable had his car stowed away.  The minion bent heads with his boss and with wild hand gestures indicated what he had found. It wasn’t much but an indication. A written note about blackmail and where to go and who to talk to.  “What precisely is that location you gave Misty?” 

 

Misty joined her lover at the window and looked down.  “One of the Broussard gator camps. No signal out there so ain’t no help coming when they run cross the path of gators or well, the poachers”  She frowned. “Or Grandy Broussard’s still. That would be a mite more dangerous since he is a crack shot full of rot gut.”

 

Mina looked at Misty.  “I suppose I should be concerned that they may be dead shortly.”

 

Misty looked at her.  “When I had him under, I asked him what the plans were for you if they couldn’t get dirt.  I ain’t about to stand by and let anyone hurt you.” Her head cocked. “Any problems with that Mina?”

 

Mina smiled.  “How could I chide my favorite ray of sunshine for taking care of me as I would her.”  She turned as a light knock sounded. “Come in Frank.”

 

“Ms. Venable…” he started before stopping at the sight of Misty Day.

 

“Mr. Douglas.  This is Ms. Day.  I will be collaborating with her for the remainder of the day, first here, then at the, how did you put it, McMansion.  Check the schedule for things that cannot be moved around.” She moved to the desk and popped out the top drawer. There was a black glove stuck in a silvery pool in the middle of the back of it.  She flicked out a knife and drew a Ziploc from her pocket. “I would like you to file this under the ops department as well.” She drew the knife through and put what she managed to cut free into the bag and handed it to Frank.

 

He looked at it curiously.  “The hand that goes with it….still attached?”

 

Misty chuckled as she looked out the window.

 

Mina raised a brow.  “It is. I would hardly get blood on the new furniture would I?”

 

“I was under the impression you were looking to redecorate,” he responded, briefly looking at the young woman he’d assumed was the decorator of choice despite the very...unique style she affected.

 

Mina raised a brow.

 

Frank cleared his throat.  “I can move the CFO’s visit up as early as ten with a little luck.  Everything else can be moved a lot more easily. Most of it is chaff thrown up in an attempt to keep you too busy to take over everything.”

 

“That seems to be going well,” Misty said sotto voce with a smile.

 

Mina bit back an amused smile.  “See that Gregory is moved to ten.  I want to be out of here by lunch time. In the meantime, I am not to be disturbed unless its life, death or bankruptcy.”

 

Frank made a few notes in his tablet.  “I will take care of it Ms. Venable.” He headed out with a big smile on his face.  Decorator. Nope. He didn’t know who the hippy by the window was but Ms. Venable did not do humor for just anyone.  He closed the office door and heard the electronic lock snick before turning to his desk and getting started on his day.  He frowned as he opened his drawer to find his pens disordered. He looked at the glove. “I hope she barbeques your owner.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Misty’s brow rose as small motors drew curtains across the windows.  She smiled as Mina stepped in close and pressed her to the wall. A kiss sent her spiraling.  Had it not been for the wall and the warm body of her lover holding her up, she would have fallen to the ground on lip weakened legs.

 

Wilhelmina slid her fingers under Misty’s shirt to find warm soft skin.  It felt like coming home to touch this woman. Her lips slid down to kiss her lover’s throat even as her fingers slid up to cup Misty’s breast.   Mina felt happiness at the gasp as her thumb moved over the Cajun's nipple.

 

Mina pulled back slightly to guide her to the desk.  She pulled Misty’s shirt off and ran a tongue over the swamp witch’s nipple as she reached down to slide Misty’s skirt up around her waist.  Venable helped her up on the desk before returning to the blonde’s nipples, kissing and nibbling. She could see how badly Misty wanted to cry out in every shuddering breath.  She decided to make that harder. 

 

The red head slid one of Misty’s boots to her shoulder and gently pushed her to lay back on the desk exposing herself fully to Mina.  Reaching, she caught up the blade from earlier and slid the cool steel along Misty’s thigh to cut her underwear. Misty let a small mewling sound escape as Mina pressed forward to devour her.

 

Dropping the blade to the floor, Wilhelmina ran her tongue over Misty’s clit, feeling like growling out her claims to this woman.  Her fingers sank into the warm wet silk of her lover. The short time they were apart was far too long. She felt like a starving man finally given a meal.  Her other arm tightened on the swamp witch’s leg as she pressed in. 

 

Misty bit her lip almost to blood to keep from letting the whole building know that she was being made love to by Venable.  Her body began to rock in time with those pleasure seeking fingers sliding in and out of her. She began to feel as she was flying even as she moved atop the cold desk beneath her.  The need for silence was becoming a part of the intoxicating mix of sensations driving her to orgasm. Her leg tightened on Mina as she began to shake. “Yours, yours yours,” was whispered harshly through locked teeth as she ascended and exploded.


	31. Chapter 31

* * *

* * *

 

 

Mina ran her fingers over the desk, her touch light and loving.  The furniture could actually start to grow on her. The floral vomitorium took on a different look when there were good memories attached to it.  She smiled at Misty who was putting her clothing to rights with smiling tugs and exasperated sigh as she tugged off her undergarment. “You do put a lovely shine on my environment,” the redhead said to the distracted swamp witch.

 

Misty tossed her a balled up bit of cloth underhanded.  “And you do terrible things to my underwear Mina.” she cheerfully griped.  She ran fingers over her skirt and turned to look at the back awkwardly.

 

A buzzer sounded from her desk.  “Damn.” Mina whispered. “Gregory is here.”  She frowned and double checked that the room was put back together after the hasty search by Donald’s boy and her own time with Misty on the desk.

 

Pointing at a door, Misty asked “In there?”  

 

Venable nodded as she smoothed her jacket.  She doubted she would have to leave Misty in the small washroom long.  Taking the underwear and breathing it in a moment, she slid into her chair and opened her laptop.  She put the garment in her briefcase and closed it before reaching out and pressing a button. “Yes?” she asked in a faux too busy to be disturbed voice.

 

“The CFO is here,” Frank announced through the intercom.   

 

“Let him in,” she said opening the electric lock.  She turned back to her computer and opened a file she had recently obtained.  She was not about to give him even a whiff of importance in this little game so when Gregory came in, she waved a chair like he was a job prospect.  The peacock needed his tail denuded after all.

 

Gregory turned that dangerous shade of red purple again.  He knew these games. He was not amused that a glorified secretary was playing with him..  “We need to resolve things before they get bloody,” he ground out. Honestly, the resolution he wanted involved a gun and a trip to the desert, but he needed time and a way to make sure awkwardness would not arise before he was ready.

 

Mina typed for another minute before slowly rotating the chair to look him in the eye.  “Step down, step off, pull you fingers out of my company or I will cut them off.” She turned back to the computer, her calm voice was almost as heavy a punch as the words in the bully’s estimation and she knew it.  The red cape was waving.

 

“Now you see here!” he blustered.

 

Ms. Venable slid her chair to the printer and pulled a printout.  “I am rather like Diogenes. I am looking for an honest board member.  I may well be walking around for the next century based on the first sampling.”  She examined the print out. “I found the document your little coffee klatch circulated to be interesting.  Engineering a takeover structured to bypass voter rights and current management structure that would include me?”  She tsked. “Such takeovers rarely leave enough company to survive, but that’s not your goal is it Gregory? Your lot have been feathering your nests for the day the company went into the deep end and now you think it's time to send it swimming regardless of who you drown.”  

 

Venable stood and retrieved her knife.  She held up the document and slowly slid the well honed blade through the paper letting slip after slip drop into Gregory’s lap.  “I am not afraid of you Gregory. You on the other hand, you should be afraid of me.” She reached back and pressed a button. “Mr. Douglas, you should come and walk Gregory to the door.  He has thinking to do, elsewhere.”

 

Misty came out moments after the angry man left.  “He won’t take that lying down Mina.”

 

Wilhelmina shook her head.  “No he won’t. That is the second warning.  He wants to kill this company because it benefits him ultimately.  I intend to disabuse him of his plans. Even if he were to destroy it all in a way that I could still be rich I would not let him.  I will not let that bully hurt anyone else.”

 

The swamp witch cocked her head and looked at her lover curiously.  That venom tone for bullies came from the toes. With that kind of whole heart hate on she had no problem believing Mina would lay waste to the bully.  “Tell me how I can help.”

 

Mina turned to look at her lover.  She took two steps toward her and took her hand.  “I don’t want you in the middle of this Misty.”

 

“I love you Mina and that puts me in the middle.”  She gently kissed Mina. “Time for lunch?”

 

Smiling the redhead nodded.  “Let’s feed you. The furniture has yet to be delivered at the new house, so I will be taking you on many many other flat surfaces.”  She considered. “Perhaps a few not flat.” She took her hand back to pack her bag.

 

Frank waved as they headed out.  “”The pool and hot tub were taken care of this morning as requested.Ms. Venable.  While the movers cannot get the other apartment boxed and moved immediately I have taken the liberty of having a couple of key pieces of furniture rented for the duration.  They will arrive by five.”

 

“I am pleased with your anticipation skills Mr. Douglas.”  Ms. Venable offered. She considered the man who was getting taller with the praise.  “Please work on the ties next,” she advised. “Standard procedure Mr. Douglas.”

 

“Move the merely angry to tomorrow and the ones that want to shoot you to next week,” he responded with a smile breaking through despite his best efforts.

 

Misty chuckled as they walked to the car.  “Maybe you should give him the company.”

 

“Don’t think I haven’t considered it.  He finds the best dirt on people.” Mina replied as she opened the car door.


	32. Chapter 32

* * *

* * *

 

 

Misty ran her fingers over the shining dark countertop and looked out a window at an emerald green lawn and an unnatural blue pool.  “It’s big,” she said dubiously. She wanted to like Wilhelmina’s new home for Mina’s sake, but she had yet to find a single redeeming quality in the top to bottom false feeling environment. Even the Academy felt more down to earth than this plastic and chrome monstrosity.

 

Mina smiled.  “It’s okay to say you hate it.  It won’t kill me. I pretty much hate it too….except for the shower.  I love the shower.” She looked at the rental furniture. It fit the house.  Not precisely her style but it was functional enough.

 

The swamp witch gave a laugh.  “How do you love a shower? It’s just rain that’s hot and a slippery floor.” Misty shook her head at the size of the appliances.  The refrigerator was big enough to store bodies.

 

Mina took her hand.  “Why don’t I show you the greatest shower ever invented and see if it can change your mind?”

 

Misty stretched and slowly turned under the onslaught of the many heads inside the shower.  Her skin was being massaged from every angle. “Wow. Think you just changed my mind.”

 

Putting a pair of towels down on the sink’s edge, the redhead began stripping.  She was happy to see Misty had found one thing about the house to enjoy. She watched her love soap up and sing Rhiannon.  Misty at her happiest. Mina chuckled.

 

“What?” Misty asked, turning.

 

Mina backed up a step and took a long look at the shower set up.  “Just trying to work out if this shower can be moved to your shack.  Seems like the ultimate gift,”

 

“The ultimate gift is you.  This shower… I would have to tear out the garden to make room for it.”  Misty reached for Mina. “Come on in already.”

 

Wilhelmina stepped in and sighed at the feeling of the water and the woman she wrapped herself around.  She kissed the side of Misty’s neck. This woman really was her peace. Pulling back slightly, she began to wash Misty’s back.  “Maybe we could read together later,” she said quietly.

 

Misty’s back rolled under the scrubby like a cat’s.  “I’d like that Mina.”

 

Venable turned Misty to face her and kissed her, the hot water sliding over them as her fingers slid over the witch’s skin.  She drew her thumbs over her lover’s nipples and slid her fingers down over Misty’s hips. She never tired of exploring this woman.  The business woman pressed her lover to the tile wall and leaned in. Smiling as she heard Misty moan, she cupped her mound.

 

“Tell me you want me,” she urged, nipping at the graceful column of the swamp witch’s throat.

 

“Yes.  I want you Mina,” Misty said quietly, her voice almost lost in the spray.

 

Mina pressed her fingers deep inside her lover.  Misty gasped, her fingers pressing hard on the shoulders of the redhead.  Her eyes closed and Mina rocked back into her sliding over her clit. Mina’s teeth slid over Misty’s jaw before she reclaimed the blonde’s mouth.

 

They rocked together, slowly at first then more needfully,  Mina slid on Misty’s thigh as she drove into her lover over and over.  The hot water could barely be felt against the power of the firestorm brewing between them.  They both used lips and teeth and tongue to urge the other to greater heights as Misty’s thigh grew slick even under the onslaught of the shower and the number of Mina’s fingers grew in the hot wet demands of her lover.  

 

Misty felt herself growing close and needed the red head with her.  Her hands dropped to MIna’s hips and urged her faster and harder on her thigh.  Their breathing grew ragged and desperate together and their eyes met and held, the firestorm unleashed.  They both soon found themselves on the floor of the shower, their bodies still moving in the aftermath of cumming in one another’s arms.  Misty turned herself and moved down.

 

She tasted her lover and struggled to lick that amazing flavor from Wilhelmina's thighs and slit before it could be washed away.  Misty moaned as she felt Mina begin to do the same. Their lips and tongues slowed in their tasting and began to shift purpose.  MIna’s tongue found Misty’s sensitive clit wringing out a cry. She smiled and teased it, drawing it back into the dance. She felt Misty’s muscles dancing.

 

Misty slid her tongue slowly over the other woman's clit and pressed it as deep as she could.  She groaned as she drew back immediately feeling the need to do it again. She shifted her grip, her tongue drew purposefully over clit and into her slowly, firmly again and again.  Misty’s finger pressed against Mina’s rosebud. She stiffened slightly and then relaxed into the touch. She responded by doing the same for Misty. 

 

The two women lay there together, their mouths drawing pleasure and muffled shouts.  Misty pressed her finger in rhythm with her tongue. Her heart opened wide as she heard Mina’s sounds change.  She cried out as the redhead reflected her touch. They again came together, clinging. 

 

The water turned cold at long last and drove them to the bedroom.  They tore away the plastic on the mattress and found themselves again tangled.  Mina could not believe that this woman was in her life and she was putting off claiming her forever for a company she hated.  Seems life had a funny way of making the things you truly needed stand out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The private investigator sent in his report.  Couldn’t get a lot on the house guest, but he wasn’t paid for a lot of extraneous crap.  The cheap ass bastard wanted to know where to apply pressure and even without a lot of info, the way the two women looked at one another was enough to tell him what he needed to know.  He sent a bill and headed back to the office. There was a bottle of single malt screaming his name.


	33. Chapter 33

* * *

* * *

 

 

Misty puttered around the kitchen in the morning and found to her surprise that it had actual food in it.  Somehow she had got it in her head that any food found in this house would be as plastic as the appliances.  She found a knife and started chopping and unboxing the basic kitchen kit that Mr. Douglas apparently also thoughtfully provided.  

 

Mina stood on the other side of the island and watched as the knife flashed as she tucked packing materials into a garbage.  “What are you making?”

 

“Vegetarian breakfast casserole.  Was feelin’ a little peckish and saw you had some fixin’s.”  Misty smiled as she began putting things together. One of the things she liked best during her stays in the Academy was being able to spread out in the kitchen.  Shacks are by nature hard on counter space.

 

The redhead looked around at the kitchen.  More than a microwave was usually wasted on her when she was in a work mode.  She was glad to see Misty using it. “I may need a bit of fuel myself. It appears someone was feeling particularly frisky last night.”  Mina smiled and put her laptop on the counter. 

 

“Goin’ into work today?”  Misty put the food into the oven.

 

“Apparently Mr. Douglas is not imposing enough yet.  I have a meeting.”

 

Misty smiled.  “It will be awhile before this is finished.  Should I take a cab in to feed you?”

 

Mina nodded.  “I… apologize.  I hope that you will take the car.  Apparently the inheritance came with a vehicle I can use if you wish to use my old one.  I have a meeting this morning and an appointment with Elspeth Harper. If you wish to join me…”

  
“And I do.  Elspeth Harper?  Now who is she? She one of the ones I should hate on principle?”  Misty grinned as she cleaned up her cooking mess. 

 

Mina stepped up and dried the dishes she was washing.  She wasn’t sure why, but when she was with Misty, she wanted to do little things like this.  She gave the dish washing machine an amused glance. “She is my counselor and is tasked with the job of making me a kinder, gentler woman.”

 

Misty shot her an amused look.

 

Mina chuckled.  “I can be kinder and gentler to you all I want.  I refuse to bend with my twisted flying monkey board members.”  

 

“Would you get me directions to the cemetery where your former bosses are buried?  Wanna leave em some flowers to say thank you for sendin’ you my way.”

 

Mina chuckled.  “After my appointments, we’ll go together.  I will need to make a stop on the way. I believe they would appreciate a bowl of cocaine dumped on their graves a great deal more than some daisies.”

 

Misty chuckled.  “How is there still a company to run?” she asked with an incredulous tone.

 

Mina turned Misty as she finished the dishes.  Putting her hands on her lover’s hips, she leaned in for a kiss.  She smiled as the witch’s fingers slid around the back of her neck.  She nipped Misty’s bottom lip. “I have yet to work that out.” She slid her hand under Misty’s shirt and felt the warmth under her fingertips.  “I should perhaps leave before I find myself unable to.” She kissed the witch again and stepped back. “I will program the GPS in the car before I leave.”  She placed her car key on the cupboard and opened a drawer to find two screwdrivers and another ring of keys. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Misty unleashed a torrent of cuss words against the GPS.  While it had proved most helpful, it was simply in the car as she found herself needing to vent against city drivers.  They did the most pointless things in order to jockey in five feet further down the road. She eventually found her turn.  Driving into the lot she looked up at Mina’s company. 

 

California felt all kinds of wrong to Misty while Mina felt all kinds of right.  The woman could go from frozen to molten at breathtaking speed and Misty loved how good she was to her.  Misty wanted to keep Mina in her life more than she knew what to do with but could she deal with California?

 

Misty thumped the steering wheel. She could only hope that Mina was as dissatisfied with all this as she was with this place, but could she ask Mina to live in a tiny little shack or a room at the Academy with her?  She was born and bred a California girl just as Misty was born and bred in the swamp. 

 

She was frustrated by this situation but at the same time, she didn’t want to make a difficult situation for Mina even more uncomfortable.  Misty looked up toward Mina’s windows. It wasn’t their thing to talk about this, but maybe it was time they did. She sighed and grabbed the bag from the passenger seat.

 

Getting out of the car she headed for the door, checking in with security.  Once past the young men and their innumerable TV screens, she took a curving corridor to the right where the express elevator to the executive floor lived.  She switched the carrying bag with the casserole into her other hand before pressing the button. Misty stilled at the feel of cold metal at the back of her neck.  She caught a much taller shadow in her reverse as caught in the imperfectly reflective surface. 

 

“Why don’t we take this down the hall?  There’s a little office.” The slightly gravelly voice was male and falsely cheerful.  A hand liberated the casserole and put it in the express. Pressing a button the kidnapper urged her on.  

 

Misty thought about unleashing her witchiness, but thought Mina might appreciate a bit of intel.  “Okey dokey smoky,” she said in an equally falsely cheerful tone. She actually was feeling a little more cheerful knowing that she would soon have someone to take LA drivers out on.


	34. Chapter 34

* * *

* * *

 

 

Cordelia put down the coffee pot without filling the mugs.  She was frowning. It was a feeling that just began sproinging through her.  She didn’t like it.

 

Madison looked over at her lover from the chair where she curled up in her slow lead up to actually wake up for the day.  “Dee?”

 

Cordelia looked at the starlet, her brow knitted.  “You ever just get a feeling that someone you care about is in trouble?”  She tugged her pajama shirt off and went to turn on the water.

 

“Got a person in mind?” Madison called out.

 

Delia came back with a frown and a vaguely distracted air.  “Misty. Just feel like something isn’t right with Misty.”

 

“Besides the fact that our swamp loving hippy chick is in Technofornia?”  Madison stood up. “If that Mina chick got her in trouble, I owe her pain.”  She headed over to the charger docks in the corner. She hit a speed dial and put her phone to her ear.  She shook her head. “Voicemail.”

 

Delia hummed.  “Let Zoe know she’s holding the fort for the week.  I think we should take a few days on the West Coast.”

 

Madison smiled.  “Need to castrate my new agent anyway.”  She grabbed a robe and headed for Zoe’s room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Misty sighed as the man puttered around tying her to a chair and covering her eyes.  “If your girl plays ball, you’ll be out of here before you know it.” He left pulling the door shut firmly behind him as he left.

 

Misty used transmutation and appeared in Mina’s executive washroom, pushing up the eye covering.  She peered around the door to see Mr. Douglas and Mina with her casserole bag. Mina came back in with a worried expression closing the office door behind her.  Misty gave a little whistle.

 

Wilhelmina took in Misty with a bandanna on her head with a confused expression.  “What is going on?” she asked as she triggered the remote for the office shades.

 

Misty shrugged.  “One of your friends kidnapped me and locked me up.  Thought I’d let you know before I go back.”

 

“What?  Go back?  Who?”

 

“Well gosh Mina, hard to know unless we can lure the damn snake out of the hole.  I go play maiden in distress, you play hard bitch, between us we get some goods and then you show appreciation by fuckin’ me up one side and down the other.”  Misty gave an impish grin.

 

Mina pressed her back into the washroom.  She kissed her thoroughly. “Don’t take chances.”

 

“Between the transmutation and telekinesis the bad guys don’t stand a chance.  Go give him hell.”

 

Mina kissed Misty again.  “Be careful and head back.  I have a snake to chop up.”

 

Misty vanished and Venable tugged her clothes and splashed her face.  “Someone just pissed me off.” She headed into the office just as her desk was buzzed.  “Yes.”

 

“CFO is here.”

 

Mina moved to her desk.  “Send him in.” She put the casserole on the corner of her desk and waited.

 

Gregory came in with a smug smile.  He sat down and looked at Venable. Wilhelmina surreptitiously hit a record button.  “I think it’s time for you to walk away Venable.”

 

Mina leaned back in her chair.  “And why would you suddenly think you can say that and have me jump to it?” She asked in a reflective tone.

 

A pointed glance at the bag and a raised eyebrow was his answer.

 

She scoffed.  “You are holding me over a barrel over the cook?”

 

His brows knit before he got a smug look again. “Nice.  You pretend she is just a cook so she doesn’t pay the price for your intransigence.”

 

Mina felt so disgusted with her former employers and their picks for board members.  “You kidnap the woman who was bringing me food to make me give up the company so you can rape it and leave everyone depending on it without a dime so you can live on a yacht raping little children in international waters.  Is that about the size of it?” she said dispassionately as she flipped through some papers. She yawned.

 

Gregory chuckled.  “Something like that.  I would hate to see your little piece of ass become a stain.”  He smiled. “I don’t need this company to survive the next month or so like you do.  Be too bad if her body showed up all bloody and broken where it could incriminate our fearless leader Ms. Venable.”

 

Wilhelmina hated the feeling of fear that entered her heart at the thought of Misty hurt.  She let him see it because Gregory was a bully and it would boost his ego to stupid levels.  His triumphant smile lasted a full ten seconds before the recording of his voice echoed in the office.  He put his phone to his ear. “Do it,” he screamed, his face going purple.

 

Misty heard the man come into the room.  He put the barrel of the gun to her head. “Your girl let you down.  Guess I get to play with you.”  


She appeared behind him and kicked his ass as hard as she could sending him into the chair.  Tearing the cloth away, she used telekinesis to slam the man with a gun into the wall. When he crumpled into a heap, she took the gun and slid it into her pocket.  “One of them silencer thingies? Neat.” She looked at him as he struggled to sit up. She crouched down. “Let’s chat, shall we?”

 

Mina put the phone to her ear as it rang holding up a finger to the triumphant bully.  “Yes.” Her eyes shot to Gregory. “I see. Would you mind taking care of my guest that way too?”

 

His eyes narrowed.  

 

Mina smiled.  “We’ll figure it out.”


	35. Chapter 35

* * *

* * *

 

 

Wilhelmina Venable stood and walked down the corridor.  There were times when she wanted to walk again with her former companion the cane.  It was a kind of shield as well as a support. It was a warning to those she was coming up on.  The cane had served her well and at times she hated retiring it. Her heels clicked as she entered the boardroom and sat down disrupting the conspiratorial conversation around the table.  Frank Douglas took a chair nearby and opened his tablet for note taking.

 

Venable looked around the table.  “Fewer conspirators...sorry, board members these days.”  She unfolded a letter and placed it on the table. “I have asked the CFO to clarify your various schemes to pull money from this company.  Now we are going to reverse your various schemes and put the money back in and then you will all be playing very very nice with me until I have properly secured the future for the organization.”

 

“Why should we cooperate with you?” Tyler Bond asked as he leaned back in his chair.

 

Ms. Venable looked at him as if he were an insect.  “Your stolen money is gone. Your inroads into destabilizing the company are gone.  Your leadership. Gone. Your cars if they were provided by the company are gone. I have gone through every contract for your little group.  There are clauses that protect you should you behave… badly. Very well. There are some options available. You will not like the options. You will take them because the alternatives are nearly unbearable for people who do not look good in orange.”

 

“You send the board to jail, you kill the company anyway,” he responded crossing his arms with a smug expression.  He had been assured by the CFO himself that this upstart was a temporary annoyance. He would lean on that.

 

Wilhelmina pulled out a kitchen timer shaped like a chicken.  “I intend to see this company survive the jackals feeding on it.  I will go to my office. If I see you there accepting my terms before the chicken goes off, you will be poor but I will let you keep a suit or two for when you are able to go on job interviews.  If you do not come see me, then you will find out that my nuclear option is incompatible with your future.” She stood and pointed at the chicken before leaving.

 

Venable turned to Frank as they reached his desk.  “They aren’t to leave the building.” She picked up a small pile of messages and flipped through.  Nothing of importance. She threw it in the shredder.

 

Frank nodded and tapped at his tablet.  A siren wailed briefly. “Lock down procedure.  It keeps people from leaving with secrets or just stops people from leaving.  I am sending out notices to security that there are people wandering around with privileged info who are going to try to sell it.”

 

“Contact those people we’ve determined are about the survival of the company.  Have them gather in the auditorium in one hour. I think it’s time to trust the people who will be carrying things forward.”  Venable looked at her office. “If the bandits of the board wander in, buzz me and seat them to stew before you send them into my office one at a time.”

 

Mina entered her office and slipped off her jacket hanging it on the coat tree.  She smiled at Misty. “We are under lock down,” she announced. 

 

The swamp witch looked confused as she approached her lover. “Which means?”

 

“They can’t run from the building and try to access their various offshore accounts for getaway money.”  Mina put her hands on Misty’s hips. “You chose to stand by me when no one could stand me. You chose again to come to a place that I can see makes you unhappy to be beside me again.  There is still work to do here but when it is done, I hope you will allow me to stand beside you.”

 

Misty looked at her smiling.  “Even without the super shower?”  She failed to mention that she herself would miss the incredible spray and enormous space of the shower in Mina’s McMansion.

 

The redhead considered a moment.  “Even if I have to use one of those pressure less gloried plastic bags they use for camping…..though I reserve the right to check us into a hotel often for real showers if that is the case.”

 

“Deal.”  Misty kissed her tenderly, cupping her cheek.  “What happens now?”

 

“Restructuring.”  A buzz sounded from the desk.

 

Mina frowned and hit the button.  “Yes?”

 

Frank cleared his throat.  “You have guests stuck at the check in because of the lock down.  A Cordelia Goode and Madison Montgomery. The first of the chicken squad is arriving as well..”

 

Misty chuckled.  “Maybe restructuring won’t take as long after all.”

 

The redhead’s brow rose in amusement.  “Let the guests up and show them in. The chickens can roost out there for a bit.”  Mina slid her hands around to massage Misty’s ass and lower back. “Did you call them in?”

 

Misty shook her head.  “They just have noses for trouble.  Thank goodness. Mind control is annoying and Cordelia is much much better at it.”  Her arms slid around Mina’s neck and she nuzzled her lover’s throat. She felt so much happier at Mina’s confirmation of her desire to be with Misty.

 

Mina chuckled.  “Then by all means let’s offer them a busman’s holiday.”  She pressed Misty to the desk and growled lightly. “Pity they are on their way in already.  I would enjoy taking you again on this desk with the conquered members of the staff lounging outside.”  Her fingers slid up Misty’s thigh. “Soon,” she promised. “Soon.”

 


	36. Chapter 36

* * *

* * *

 

 

Mina looked around at the employees gathered.  Most clustered around the table where she sat. Some seemed to move to the walls to give her a wide berth.  She finally finished outlining her proposed changes. “So that is my plan. It takes time to make that kind of shift, but in the end such organizations are more motivated and profitable than their counterparts.  The problem is in the short term. I am pulling out every board member that was feeding on the carcass of the organization. It means there are holes. I need to plug those holes with people dedicated to the shift.  You all are here because you have been judged to have the passion, loyalty, knowledge and honesty to take this company where it needs to go.”

 

“I will not lie to you.  I am a bitch. I am asking you all to bring me your assessments and plans and I will be brutal in my responses.  If you require a pacifier and woobie I suggest that you remove yourself from my solution but be aware of the non disclosure you signed as you entered.  If you open your mouths and capsize this organization ahead of the formal announcement of my plan, you will learn why the board members left without a fuss and without a dime more than was necessary.”

 

Wilhelmina Venable stood closing up her folder.  “I want everything you can give me and more. I want it yesterday.  In the end, I will give you everything. Does anyone here have an issue with this?”

 

Joe Donnelly a mid level manager, stepped forward from where he’d been leaning on the wall.  “Aren’t you supposed to be worse than our board?” A few of the employees tittered nervously.

 

Venable looked at him until he began to look nervous.  “I ate the board. Spat out the bones. I am worse than the board but I want something entirely different.  You warned your boss that he was verging on the illegal with certain of his activities. He passed that point years before in actuality.  Saying what you did required integrity and courage. This company needs those qualities. Write up your ideas and convince me that it needs those qualities in you.”  She slid her folder into her bag. “Mr. Douglas will coordinate with you all now. He will provide you with an outline of necessaries and how to communicate directly with me about them.  Keep in mind the non disclosure everyone. If you even whisper to your loved ones in advance, I will swallow you whole.”

 

She strode out of the room followed by three witches who had helped her neutralize the board.  Madison started laughing as the door closed behind them. “And there I go liking you. Pacifier and woobie.”  She cackled. The abrasive woman did grow on a body.

 

Misty smiled.  “I understood about half of what that was about.”  She pressed the elevator button.

 

Mina looked at her.  The hardness in her face melted slightly.  “That was about my request to be by your side.  If this works, I will hand the company on and will be at loose ends.  I hope you are still entertaining the possibility of the two of us together. ”  They entered the elevator and descended.

 

The swamp witch smiled broadly.  “I thought you wanted the company and the power and… all of it.”

 

“I did.  It was everything that I thought I wanted in the world from the moment I understood such things.  I have since learned that there are things of greater worth.”

 

Cordelia smiled.  “Now if only Madison would grow like that.”

 

“Just because I think I am from Hollywood and am therefore subject to the Hollywood rules,”  Madison complained.

 

Misty looked confused.  “What rules?”

 

“Sex tapes good, the only marriages that last are beards and no one looks good in metal no matter how cool it looked in Corman sci fi..” Madison looked over her shoulder.  “I understood what you did in there. If you manage to keep what you’re doing under wraps long enough, you could build something really great.”

 

Wilhelmina's brow rose.  “I underestimated you.  You have a grasp of the financial implications.”

 

“You are changing from a top down where your board were pissing down on everyone while stealing everything to an ESOP driven culture change...and management change.  You are handing the company to the people who built it. Employee owned organizations grow in ways that ones where they are not invested don’t. Simple facts.” Cordelia and Misty looked at Madison strangely.  “Fourth rule. Learn a trade. Hollywood isn’t kind to most women over 30.”

 

Mina chuckled.  “Perhaps you should consider leaving Hollywood sooner rather than later.”  She remembered the woman who threatened her life once upon a time and was a little flummoxed that she had a fine mind under it.

 

Cordelia held the elevator door for everyone.  “I second that.”

 

Madison looked at Cordelia.  “Actually formalizing things would end spontaneous sex in strange locales not to mention leaving Hollywood killing the killer kicks deal I have with the Shoe King franchise.”

 

Misty chuckled.  “Hollywood problems.”  She turned smiling to Mina.  “We should let them use the shower tonight.  I want to corner you elsewhere.”

 

Madison looked over confused.  “The shower?”

 

Mina offered the house keys to Cordelia.  “Find the shower. You two will not regret it.”

 

Cordelia smiled.  “I look forward to it.”  

 

The swamp witch smiled and took Mina’s hand.  “We have a few things to talk about.”

 

“And then spontaneous sex in strange locales”  Mina asked with a smile.

 

“At the very least.”  Misty drew her lover out into the sun.  She felt happier now. As Mina said, it would take some time but at the end of it, perhaps they could make a go of things.


	37. Chapter 37

* * *

* * *

 

 

Mina drew Misty into her arms.  She took the swamp witch to the small apartment she had been living in while she settled in at the company.  She could tell Misty was much more comfortable here. She slowly swayed them in a dance around the small living room.  

 

Misty looked up and smiled.  “So when it’s all over, you’ll come?”

 

“I will.”  Mina kissed her lover.  “It will take time, but I will be there as soon as I can be.”

 

The swamp witch stroked the redhead’s cheek gently.  “I want you to be.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Madison basically collapsed on the kitchen counter across from Misty.  The swamp witch laughed. “You look like hell Hollywood.” She passed her own cup of coffee.

 

Madison slurped from the mug.  “Screw you Hippy,” she said with a distinct lack of energy.

 

Cordelia laughed.  “It took her a year to be okay calling what we do dating.  She is suffering serious issues with wearing my ring.” She stretched showing a long expanse of leg under her night shirt.

 

Misty laughed at the way Madison’s eyes scanned her fiancee.  “Something tells me she’ll be okay with it once she’s had some coffee.”

 

Cordelia filled a mug and sat beside Madison.  “How are things going for Mina?”

 

“She said that she’d Skype in the morning.  I guess she has to hang around for a few last minute things.”

 

“You two going to tie the knot?”  The Supreme ignored the strangled sound from the former starlet.

 

Misty bit down a chuckle at her friend.  “She wants to be with me. However we do that, I will be happy.”

 

“Just don’t think you’re hogging the good shower when she comes,” Madison grumped.

 

“Just for the first week or two.” Misty responded.  She laughed when Cordelia arranged for contractors to come in and build a super shower.  She didn’t laugh when Mina persuaded her to set up the Skype just outside the shower.

 

The swamp witch pulled the laptop from the charger and opened it.  She waited patiently for her lover hundreds of miles and more than a year away.  Misty smiled as Mina came on. She looked puzzled as she registered the redhead’s background. “Taking the car,” she announced to Cordelia and ran out with the laptop.

 

Delia looked at Madison who shrugged. “Don’t ask me.  I’m still fantasizing about the shower.” She grinned and finished the coffee.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Misty ran through the trees and found herself in front of the shack.  Mina stood waiting near where the cane still stood tall in the garden.  They smiled at one another. Mina opened her arms. Misty ran in. She breathed in the scent of her love.

 

The red head stroked her hair.  ‘I missed you Misty Day.”

 

Misty raised her head.  “I missed you Wilhelmina Venable.  Are you here for good?”

 

Mina looked at the shack.  “I would prefer a place with a working toilet, but I am with you for good.”

 

The swamp witch felt her heart swell.  “We’ll figure out a place later. For now… I want to be with you.”

 

Mina captured her lips.  Misty moaned at the familiar feel of her lover’s touch.  That kiss rough and gentle by turns left her needing more.

The redhead drew her into the shack to the bed she made when she arrived.  She smiled and slid her hand down Misty’s cheek. She pulled off the blonde’s clothes before removing her own.  Pressing her lover back, she lay beside Misty on the quilt. Her nails trailed down the blonde’s side. She smiled at Misty’s little shiver.  

 

“I can’t believe you came,” Misty said happily.  She kissed Mina and pulled her on top. She ran fingertips over curves and the peculiar scars of the surgeries that brought them together.  Misty loved the way Mina’s back pressed up into her fingers.

 

Mina ran her lips over Misty’s throat and breast to press over her heart.  She smiled as she felt it beating. Her fingers massaged her lover’s hip. “I have needed you so much.”  She had spent so much time being angry and cold and independent. Everything changed with Misty and she thought she would be scared of it, but it was all she could want and more.  She kissed Misty’s stomach and hip. She traced the skin of Misty’s legs with fingertips and lips before sliding back up to rest her cheek on Misty’s thigh. She gazed with hunger and love at her lover’s inner lips.

 

Misty watched her lover as she slowly tasted her.  Her head fell back with a groan as a tongue slipped slowly over her clit.  “I love you Mina,” she breathed out.

 

Mina smiled.  “I love you.” Her tongue swirled lightly over Misty’s clit before sliding it firmly over it.  Misty’s legs moved further apart leaving Mina plenty of room to sup on her love. The redhead moaned at the taste of her love bursting over her tongue.  

 

Misty gasped as the other woman's fingers filled her and held still.  She looked down to meet eyes. They stared for a long moment before Mina’s face softened.  She came up for a kiss as her fingers began moving.

 

Misty clung to Wilhelmina and rocked her hips more and more desperately.  She had missed this, the touches, the sounds. She soon found herself on the precipice.  She called out for Mina over and over as she came. The redhead wrapped her in her arms as she came back to herself.  

 

Mina smiled at the blonde.  “You waited for me.”

 

“Would have waited forever if I needed to,” she admitted with a smile.  Misty kissed her lover gently.

 

The redhead frowned.  “I will never be Mary Sunshine.”

 

“And I will never be proper,” Misty retorted.

 

“Think we could manage to make this work?”

 

“Forever love.”

 

Mina nodded and kissed Misty.  They didn’t always say everything, but they always seemed to say enough to one another.  Mina looked forward to finding out what their lives together would be. She stroked Misty’s hair with a loving smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all of you who took the time to comment on this story as it went along. Comments and Kudos are a writer's fuel. Story suggestions are also always welcomed. If there is something you are itching to see in the future, let me know. I am not done with Ms. V, or should I say she is not done with me. I already have something new in the works with her and Foxxay as well. :)


End file.
